The Horde Empire
by Spartan of the Warsong clan
Summary: Percy was abandoned and betrayed by the people he was proud to call friends. He and those who followed him live in exile from their homes. Faith offers him a chance to build his own empire and start over. But the arrival of his old enemies threatens his the very existence of his Horde empire. Reviews are greatly appreciated. PercyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Halo, World of Warcraft or Red vs Blue. That belongs to Rick Riordan, Bungie, Blizzard and Roostertheeth.**

**Rewrite of we are Reborn**

**No POV**

"Another murder?" An ONI investigator asks his friends.

"Yep, third one this week." One of them replies looking up from the corpse.

"What are we looking at this time?" The first one asks.

"Same as always," The third investigator says. "Half-blood. Son of Hermes, twenty years old, dead for a few hours."

They examine the body and one of them notices a small bullet hole at the back of his neck. "The killer used only one bullet, it punctured an artery and let the half-blood bleed out. Whoever killed this guy knew what he was doing."

The four of them stuff the body in a body bag and place it in their Warthog. A faint _splash_ is heard in the nearby alley. One of the agents draws his pistol and makes his way to the alley. And barely thirty seconds later a gunshot his heard. The three remaining agents draw their own guns.

"Stay here." One of them instructs the youngest one while and his partner move to the alley.

The only thing there was the body of their fellow agent.

One of them checks his pulse before shacking his head. "He's dead."

But unknown to both of them two figures are watching everything from the rooftop. One of them, a thin human presses a button of his TACPAD.

"Whats that beeping noise?" One of the agents inquires.

His partner shrugs and the two of them look around for the source. Eventually one of the humans checks the dumpster and his eyes widen at what he finds: Lotus anti-tank mine.

The human in the roof smiles as he activates the detonator.

"Aw shit." Is all the agent manages to say before the land mine consumes the both of them.

"There is still one left, let's take care of him." The human says to his companion who simply nods and activates his active camouflage.

The two of them leaps down right in front of the last agent. The agent fires several rounds at the larger figure, while none penetrate his shields it was more than enough to disable his active camouflage revealing a large Sangheili zealot. The human plunges his sword into the the agents chest, killing him instantly.

"At least the Greek Half-bloods know how to make a good sword." The human says pulling out a small vial filled with red liquid.

"What is that?" The zealot asks

"Blood, Spartan blood. I'm going to place some of it here so when the rest of ONI arrives it will throw them of our track." The human replies pouring droplets near the body.

The elite allows himself a small chuckle. "Very clever human, how did you come by that."

The human laughs. "Spartans may be demons to you and abominations to me but they are still mortal soldiers. They fight, get wounded and bleed."

The human nods and they retreat.

* * *

An hour later another group of ONI investigators arrive this time escorted by a squad of marines. One of the best marines and spies Colonel Annabeth Chase is leading the operation.

"Ma'am take a look at this." One of her men shouts.

"What is it?" She asks the marine.

The marine touches a tiny puddle of blood. "Blood, human, too far away to from any of the investigators."

Annabeth puts some of the blood in a flask and hands it to the marine. "Take this back to the lab and have it tested. Tell me who this turncoat is so I can end him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm sitting in my quarters cleaning my equipment when I here a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say

One of my marines enters and salutes to me. "Colonel I just got word from the boys back at the lab. Apparently they ran a blood test and found out who's our killer."

I smile at him. "That's great news. Who is it?"

I notice the pained look on his face and slowly my smile fades. "Who is it?" I ask again.

He winces and hands me a data pad. "I downloaded his file see for yourself."

I take one look at it and nearly drop it.

**Name: Perseus-B313**

**Birth Date: August 18 2538**

**Rank: General**

**Specialty: CQC**

**Considered one of the most skilled Spartans in Beta company and the Spartan program as a whole. Rating hyper-lethal vector his skills are only rivaled by Persephone-B312, John-117 and Agent Texas. Perseus skills in close quarter combat are unrivaled by any opponent. He has served in over forty tours of duty against the Covenant, Titans and Gigantes. He is a highly capable leader displaying traits charisma and honor. However he has also been known to disobey direct orders and being impulsive at times. He is not afraid to speak his mind earning him the nickname "Voice of the Spartans"**

My hands tremble after reading this. "No this can't be right. Tell them to retest the blood." I say shaking my head.

"I already did." The corporal replies. "It didn't change."

"I need a minute."

The marines nods and exits the room.

_"I can't believe Percy would do this, he wouldn't do this. Would he? I've heard stories of Spartans going rogue, losing their minds after augmentations or just turning against us and babbling about how ONI is manipulating us. But Percy is pretty normal. (By Spartan standards) I didn't want to believe it but there is evidence and this is about more than just me, its about humanity._

I exit my room and look at the corporal. "Get the troops ready we heading to camp half-blood."

He looks surprised at my order. "Ma'am are you sure you wanna go through with this mission?"

"Yes I'm sure." I assure him.

* * *

Me and one of my platoons march up Half-Blood hill. We stop just a few feet from the magical border.

Chiron gallops up the hill and sees us, his lips press together with irritation but when he speaks his voice is calm. "Annabeth didn't we have an agreement that no UNSC troops shall enter camp Half-Blood."

"Normally yes, but these aren't normal circumstances." I reply "We have discovered a traitor in camp who has murdered demigods and UNSC personnel."

"Who is it." Chiron asks

I whisper his name to his ear.

"That's not possible, he would never betray us."

"Believe what you want Chiron but we found evidence so he needs to come with us." I say brushing him off.

Chiron grimaces "He's in his cabin."

We march to the cabins followed by some of the campers who saw us passing through.

A marine hands me a megaphone and I yell. "PERCY YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! COME OUT NOW!"

**Six's POV**

"Percy do you know what's going on out there?" I whispers staring at the marines.

"No idea." He replies.

"PERCY WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, COME OUT AND FACE WHATS COMING TO YOU LIKE A MAN! WE KNOW YOU MURDERED THE ONI AGENTS AND THE HALF-BLOODS LAST NIGHT!""

"What are they talking about?" I ask him

"How should I know. I didn't do anything I was with you last night."

"Well it doesn't matter you need to get out of here." I tell him "I'll see if I can buy you some time."

"Six you can't just-." He begins

"Percy go I'll be fine." I assure him.

Percy sobers up and hugs me. "Be safe sis."

I give him a crisp salute. "Spartans never die." I grunt

I open the door and step out. Annabeth and her marines point their guns at me. I'm only wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt I know I wouldn't be able to do anything if they open fire. "Wheres Percy?"

"Not here." I say sleepily

"SIX!"

"He didn't come back last night, I think he's still out." I glare at her, not even slightly intimidated by her.

She and her marines move closer to the cabin. "He's not there." I insist

"Then why don't you let us in." She counters

"I don't have time for this." I snort moving back inside my cabin. Without warning Annabeth slams the butt of her rifle at my gut. I crumple to the ground. Annabeth's troops storm into my cabin with their weapons drawn.

A minute later one of the marines runs our. "No sign of him." He reports

"I told you so." I groan climbing to my feet.

Annabeth grits her teeth and slams her gun at me again. I collapse on the ground wheezing and vomiting.

"There he is!" A marine sergeant yells firing his assault rifle. Percy turns around to return fire with his pistol before disappearing to the woods.

I crawl to the cabin but before I do Annabeth step on my leg. "Not here huh." She growls kicking me.

**Percy's POV**

I dash through the woods dodging trees, occasionally returning fire as I make my way to the water. Once I reach there I'll go to Poseidon or Tyson, hopefully they'll listen to me. I take a minute to catch my breath. Suddenly a bullet whizzes over my head, I point my pistol at where the bullet was fired. Two marines open fire at me with their assault rifles, I take cover behind a tree. I empty my last clip on the first one, the second pins me down at tree. I draw my knives and creep through the trees.

I flank the marine and hurl my first knife at him. The knife hits his rifle knocking it out of his hands. He hastily draws his pistol and fires the entire clip at my direction, while most miss one finds itself in my side. I ignore the pain and rush towards the marine before he can reload. I plunge the knife in his neck and he falls down without a sound.

I finally reach the beach. I kneel down and touch the water. I fully excpected to be healed but instead the water burns me. I gasp in pain and move away from the sea.

"Freeze" a marine says coming out of the forest and then another and another until there is a full squad against me.

Suddunly a figure wielding a trident materializes out of the water. It was Poseidon.

He approaches me, his eyes filled with anger.

"You disappoint me." And in one stroke he slams the end of his trident at me. The last thing I see before I black out is Poseidon and the marines surrounding me.

* * *

I wake up in rocky cliffside overlooking a barren wasteland, a lava river snakes through the land and the rest of the place is filled with minefields, barbbed wire, hellhounds and tormented souls.

"Well dear I never expected to see you here." a raspy voice gloats at me.

I look up and see the three furies flying down.

"What do you want?" I growl

Alecto cackles with delight. 'It's what I want to do, it's what I have been ordered to do. The Big Three have tasked me with torturing you and have askes me to make it as painful as possible.

The furies talons glow bright red as they rake at me of use their burning whips. It burns like, like.

"Fire" I mutter

One of the furies laughs. "Yes it is boy," she hiss "it is because of your risistance to heat that we know it you will not die. Ironic isn't it, the thing that is supposed to protect you is causing you the most suffering."

With that they continue to burn me alive.

* * *

**Six's POV**

"What exactly are you hoping to achieve by coming here?" My friend Jalen son of Hypnos asks me.

"Admiral Osman has great influence over the Percy's trial so I'm hoping she can stop his punishment or at least lessen it." I explain

"What does the master chief think of all this?"

"From what I know he's on the same side as me."

We reach Osman's office but outside is Annabeth who's arguing with the chief.

"Whats going on here?" Jalen asks looking a the chief.

"The hell do I know," he growls "I've spent the past ten minutes trying to get Annabeth to let me in."

"Let us through Annabeth."

"Admirals busy," She snorts "she doesn't have time for games."

"We're here to speak for Percy, unlike some others I can name." Jalen sneers moving forward but Annabeth shoves him back.

"You might not be able to accept it but I can, Percy is a murderer and he needs to face his punishment. It's what Athena will do." she snaps

"I guess she's not big on loyalty." I scowl

"Hey your forgetting that I didn't mention your involvement in all this." She says jabbing her finger at me. "If you want to waste your time trying to get Percy out of jail then fine but don't except my help." she storms of shoving me on the way.

"Bitch" all us mutter

"Jalen stay out here and make sure she doesn't try anything." I instruct him.

We knock on Serin's door before entering. "John, Six what brings you here?" she ask in a gentle but stressed tone.

John's brow furrows. "Is everything alright Serin, you look stressed."

She sigs "Well ever since that whole Percy turned against us thing people have begun using it as an opportunity to the Spartans reputation and by extension mine. I may still be in charge of ONI but they're winning over Olympus."

"How is that possible?" John asks

"Well their bringing up other cases of Spartans betraying us, trying to them think that we're unstable. The worst part is it's working, many in ONI and demanding I resign."

"Well Percy is what we'ed like to talk about." I admit sitting down. "I don't think Percy committed those murders."

"Well we found his blood in the murder scene and unless you can prove his innocence I can't do anything." She says

"I have fought with Percy in over seven campaigns against the Covenant. While he may disobey orders and be a little unpredictable there is no doubt that his loyalties are with the UEG." John says

I speak up too. "Percy is my brother so we share the same fatal flaw: loyalty. I've only been in NOBLE team for a year and I still haven't gotten over with it yet, Percy served in the Spartan program since he was six. He wouldn't betray us, he won't betray us."

"I know" she says simply

"Then why didn't you say anything." I demand raising my voice. It may be against protocol but I don't care. Percy is in the Fields of Punishment and I'm not let him die, he didn't let me.

"Because if I did they would kill us all." she explains "They said if Percy is not handed over to them then they threatened war and Zeus said that he would make sure that we Spartans will be the first causalities."

"Why the hell does he hate us so much?" John growls "We're his children too."

"I know, my mother Athena personally made sure that ONI is "guarded" marines who are loyal to Olympus so I'm in no position to help."

I get up and walk away. "Then there is nothing left to discuss."

"Wait," Serin say standing up. "I'm under Olympian guard."

"Yeah so" I roll my eyes.

"It would be most unfortunate if they were to fail that job." She smiles "Like say someone where to infiltrate the Fields of Punishments and rescue Percy. Then take the ONI building."

"But wait to do that we need weapons, pelicans and a small army." I point out

"And," she continues "some other officers might defect to your side, like say the head of ONI who happens to have access to all those things."

The three of us exchange smiles and John says. "So you'll give us troops and weaponry."

"I'm the head of ONI of and I know plenty of people who share your beliefs." she assures me. "But I can't help you get to the Fields of Punishments."

"I'll handle that."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Two furies rip of my shirt and hold me down while Alecto holds out a branding iron.

"This is the Mark of Shame, it is used to brand Covenant who have disgraced their empire." she laughs pressing the branding iron into my back right into my Achilles spot.

I collapse into the ground trying to get the pain to subside. Suddenly she drops the iron and shrieks in pain. She stares down at the blade that run her through. Her sisters wail in surprise as she crumbles into s pile of dust. I see a pair of Converse walking over the dust pile. I don't need to look up to know Six's sneakers.

The furies talons expand as they leap forward. I smack one aside while Tex open fires on her before she can get up. The last one tries to fly away but Tex throws her knife at her.

She kneels down and feeds me a piece of Ambrosia. It tastes like chocolate chip cookies.

"What the hell did they do to you." she says staring at the Mark of Shame.

"I don't want to talk about." I mutter

"Alright" she says gently "Tex get us out of here."

Tex grabs our hands and we melt into shadows.

* * *

When I open my eyes we'rein the ONI alpha site courtyard.

Jalen and Serin are organizing an army of marines.

"Whats she doing here?" I snap

"Relax Percy she's on our side." Jalen assures me

"Wheres the chief?" I ask looking around and grabbing an assault rifle.

"Well if things go to plan he's roused the Covenant in Voi to a full riot and retreating back here." Serin explains "In the meantime we've organized the marines to form a proper defense."

Johns voice crackles over the radio. "Serin the marines moved much faster than I expected. They have already routed the rioters and moving trough New Mombasa and to your position."

"I can buy you some time." I say

I pull out a Drachma and throw it of the bridge. _"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering Lady Scylla New Mombasa sewers."_

A portal forms showing a serpent woman.

"My lord." She bows

"Lady Scylla I need you to attack the UNSC army in New Mombasa."

"It will be done my lord." She replies

"And lady, give no quarter." I say angrily

She nods as the image fades.

* * *

In less than four hours the marines have arrived, at least two full brigades.

"They're coming!" Jalen shouts

I roll my eyes at that obvious fact and ready my rifle.

"KILL THE REBELS!" Annabeth bellows from the other end of the bridge.

"DEFEND YOURSELVES!" I roar as the first wave charges forward.

My rebels opens fire at the first wave raining bullets at them. The first wave falls under a hail of bullets but more rush to take their place.

"Don't let up." I command my troops.

We continue to harass the enemy until we empty our clips. I overlooked one important factor: the amount of time it takes to reload gives the marines time to regroup.

"Reload now."

The rebels put fresh clip into their guns but by the time their guns are loaded the marines are only about twenty meters away from us and closing.

"FIRE!"

Heavy Machine Gun Turret, assault rifles, sniper rifles open up on the marines and at this range the guns are much more accurate and do a lot more damage to their numbers. The marines return fire and some of my own troops begin to fall

Those who manage to reach our barricades draw knives and engage us in close quarters. I empty my clip at several marines attempting to climb the barricades. I swing my rifle like a club, knocking marines down. Soon we manage to push the marines back across the bridge.

"Sir," one of the marines, Lieutenant Parisa yelps. "They've got tanks."

I see six tanks advancing and behind them are several squads of marines moving behind them. The two lead tanks fire at our barricades, destroying it and sending many rebels flying.

"Sir, we planted explosives underneath the bridge just in case." Parisa reports wincing in pain. I notice a bullet wound on her arm.

"Activate them." I order

She grins and activates the explosives. The bridge, marines and tanks are quickly consumed by a fiery inferno.

"Fall back, we can't hold this building anymore anymore." I order the few surviving rebels, barely a third of the orginal group.

"Percy we've secured the frigate but it will take time to evacuate everyone." Six say from the COMs

"I'll need volunters to hold the army off." I say

"I'm already on my way with several squads." she says

* * *

I order the rebels armed with assault rifles and shotguns in front with some hastily placed sandbags. The ones with snipers and battle rifles race up the ramp to a small platform where the have better snipping positions.

Several pelicans land each depositing a dozen marines. This time I don't let them have the first move. Me and my men leap into the fray and my mind goes into autopilot: shoot, reload, roll, throw grenade. Eventually I run out of ammo, I throw my empty rifle and draw Riptide. Slowly one-by-one my troops fall but I still fight savagely channelling my rage and pain in every strike. Once the immediate area is cleared I see John who's carrying Parisa's unconscious body and Six who's holding her bloodied sword panting heavily.

Only one soldier steps up, a blonde haired woman wearing the badge of a colonel, Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

I approach Percy carefully reaching for my sword but not drawing it...yet.

"So you finally had enough guts to face me." He sneers

"I had to do what's best for humanity." I insist

"Said doctor Halsey when she started the Spartan-II." He retorts and without warning he charges at me swinging his sword furiously like a cornered animal. I barely raise my own blade in time to block his strikes.

I swing my blade at his legs trying to knock him of his but he jumps. He thrusts Riptide forward at my face, I barely manage to dodge it and it grazes my cheek.

We battle on for a while but its clear who gaining the upper-hand. Percy is a veteran, any blows I land bounce of his Mark V(B) armor, and I have little experience using a sword.

I thrust my sword at his unarmored shoulder blade heanticipates it and uses Luke's disarm-ing technique. My sword clatters on the ground and Percy points Riptide at my throat.

I raise my hands to surrender.

"Percy Idon't want to fight you. I believe that your innocent, I even talked to Athena about lesseing your punishment." I lie

Percys expression softens and he lowers Riptide. He gives me a smile and walks until he's only a foot away from me. He smile slowly turns into a cruel grin as he stabs me in the stomach.

"If you really believed me why did you arrest me?" He asks darkly, twisting his blade.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth collapses on the floor clutching her ctomach and barely breathing. Good

"PERCY!" A voice booms

Poseodom suddenly materializes in front of me. Six run to my side and we ready our weapons.

"I don't want to fight you," Poseidon says "But the two of you have to face the punishment for your crimes."

Six throws of her helmet and cries "We're innocent, I expected you of all people to believe us."

"I want to believe you but there is evidence on your crimes." He counters

"So much evidence that you would turn your back on your own children." Six cries and much to my surprise there are tears filling her eyes.

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENTS SIX, Poseidon booms "NOW SUBMIT!"

Six pulls out a switchblade that turns into a short sword when she flicks it and we stand back-to-back.

"So be it," Poseidon growls "YOU ARE NO LONGER MY CHILDREN."

He raises his trident and water shoots out at Six, I try to redirect it but the water no longer obeys me and strikes her hard in the chest, her shields protect her from the blast but it knock her of her feet.

I raise Riptide and charge at him, he blocks my strike with his trident. He thrusts his trident forward and it could easily pierce my armor but I manage to dodge it and bring my sword down at his arm.

He cries out in pain as gold ichor pour out of his arm, he swings his trident at me depleting my shields. Six gets up and runs straight towards Poseidon slashing her sword across his chest. Poseidon relentlessly swings his trident at but she moves like a cat and easily avoids his attacks.

"AGH, ENOUGH OF THIS." He yells pointing his trident at Six and blasts a bolt of lightning directly at her.

"NO" I scream jumping in the line of fire and raising my weapon to try to block the strike. The lightning strikes my sword and sends my flying a several feet and causing me to black out for a few seconds. When I wake up my shields were completely drained and my grey armor was covered with ash. I reach for Riptide which laying on the ground and was broken in half.

Poseidon gets raises his trident at me and say "I was hoping it would not have to come to this but you have brought this upon yourselves."

Just as he's about to throw it he cries out in agony and collapses on the beach. I see another creature appears on the beach. She is a serpent woman with six arms a snakes for hair and a bow in hand, despite everything I manage a smile.

"Lady Scylla your timing is perfect as always." I say saluting

"Kill them all." Poseidon says weakly

The marines ready their weapons just as dozens of nagas burst out and engage the marines.

The naga nods to me and hisses "My arrow has only paralyzed the god and my warriors can only distract the mermen for a short time, you best leave now."

I nod "Very well, once we're gone have your forces fall back, the last thing I need is losing the few allies I have left."

"It will be done my lord."

"Fall back." I order Six and John.

Tex appers behind us and teleporspts the four of us to the frigate. John rushes Parisa to the medical bay while I head towards the bridge. Serin is waiting for me in the bridge and she says. "We already have coordinates to a Forerunner shields world. I siggest we head there as a fall back position."

I nod to the naval officer who complies.

* * *

A few hours later the rebels assembled around the hanger. I do my best ignore are small number, while it would still be sizable force in battle it's no force to stand in a war.

I climb on top of a scorpion tank and address the rebels. "Hear me!" I roar to the rebels. They turn and stare at me in a mixture of awe and fear. In my grey MJOLNIR armor I'm an imposing figure but despite it's effectiveness I plan to get rid of it. It's no longer a symbol of honor to me now when I wear it I feel hollow, empty and a little unclean.

"We have suffered a great betrayal by the UNSC but I assure you that we will rise again."

"What will we do." A Spartan named Carter asks. "We don't have the numbers to win."

"What do we do?" I snap "We fight, of course! ONI alpha site is merely a setback. As we speak they could be assembling an army to crush us now. Will we let them defeat us?"

A resounding "No!" lifted my spiritsand giving me the strength to go on.

"We may be hunted now but in a few years we will be the hunters once again." I continue "We shall rebuild our forces and form an unstoppable empire. And after that we will have vengeance for all we've lost."

They cheered again, a cheer that grew and grew until it echoed from the hanger around them. I feel the echo beneath my feet.

**Authors note Poor Percy. He was betrayed by Annabeth, Poseidon and all of his friends. All he has left are his fellow Spratans (And Jalen)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

After almost a month in slipspace we finally reach the Shield world although the ship didn't reach here unscathed, the frigate was severely damaged and needed to be brought down for repairs.

"Prepare the ship for landing, have all maintenance crews and engineers begin repairs and have all combat teams on standby." I order the naval officers

One of the officers frowns "Are we expecting a fight sir?"

"The shield world where is was trained also housed millions of sentinels which attacked the UNSC forces based there, I don't want to take any chances." I reply

* * *

I leave the bulk of the troops including all naval personnel and marines save for two combat teams to accompany me and a group of handpicked Spartans.

"Now the sentinels are highly resistant to any fast moving projectiles and explosives but weak against slow moving objects like rocks so don't bother using your guns." Tom warns, I personally chose him because of his experience on Onyx and because I learned to trust his instincts back in bootcamp.

"Stay alert men." a marine sergeant whispers creeping through the forest.

"Sir found some." A marine says leading us to a small clearing.

"There they are." he says pointing at a pair of sentinels flying to our direction. It's round metallic sphere a quarter meter in diameter, with a central "eye" has a golden glow. Hovering around this sphere are three meter-long cylindrical spars. The two of them stop a few meters away from us and it's eyes begin to glow brighter and a laser fires out of it striking the ground in front of me.

"Get out of range." I yell diving behind a rock "I'll cover you."

I draw my pistol and fire several shots at one of the sentinels but right before tne rounds hit a golden energy shield appears around the sentinel. The sentinel fires another beam at me, vaporising the rock I was taking cover behind. Suddenly a rock sails out of nowhere a true to Toms word the shields don't protect it, the rock shatters it's eye and explodes. I get a look at my saviour: it was Lucy.

"C'mon Percy you were a lot faster in training." She says holding a rock

Tom picks up a rock and throws it at the second sentinel right before it blasts a marine. We best move back to the forest." Lucy urges handing me a rock

I shoot a tree knocking a branch down, I make a few swinging motions before hefting it. I hear a faint rustling in the trees, I raise my pistol in alarm until the figure steps into the light letting me see her brown eyes.

"Olivia thank god, what did you find?" I ask lowering my pistol, I remember I sent her out to scout ahead.

"I found a large structure about a mile south a the end of the forest, it looks important there are at least twenty sentinels guarding it." she reports picking up a rock

"Then lets see what secrets the Forerunners have left for us." I reply heading south followed by everyone else.

* * *

"Whats the plan boss?" Tom asks

"You, Lucy, Olivia and the most of the marines will stay in the cover of the forest and hurl rocks from a distance while me, Ash and the remaining marines will engage them in a melee." I explain

Olivia was right the place was heavily guarded the sentinels patrol the perimeter but they're still within throwing distance. I wave my arm in a swift motion signalling them to move.

I sprint to the ramp raising my club a bringing it down at a nearby sentinel causing a large dent at the top. Another notices me and its eye begins to glow gold, in a swift motion I unsheathe my knife and throw a the center of the sentinels eye. Suddenly dozens of rocks sail out of the forest hitting several sentinels.

"Look out!" a marine cries as a sentinel prepares to fire again , I dive just as the blast strikes an unfortunate marine vaporising him from the waist up. The sentinel float just above and charges it's eye again but Ash appears behind it and repeatedly smack it with his makeshift cudgel. Soon the area is cleared of sentinels but our victory is short-lived as the doors of the structure opens and a pair of sentinels exit but not before blasting one marine to oblivion.

However a third drone exits, its shape is similar to that of the sentinels but it's eye is bright blue instead of gold and is a bit larger, the monitor

"Quid autem tu es?" It inquires, I realize its speaking in latin

"nos autem reclaimers." I reply

"reclaimers? In absentia Quidnam? quod diluvii metu?" It asks

"Et qui mecum erant, non Latine. Anglicus nosti?" I say

After a few seconds the monitor speaks again, this time in perfect english. "Greeting I'm a 2004-Repentance monitor of shield world O393."

"Since your wondering the flood threat has been neutralized and the Didact has been killed but his Prometheans run rampant and under the control of a group of terrorists called the Covenant Remnants and a civil war has broken out between the reclaimers.

"We'll that is most unfortunate." he says "Is there anything I can do?"

"Give us access to all your ships and weapons, right now the only way to end the war is to win it." I says

"I'm afraid thats not within my power." The monitor says

"Wait isn't it our job to protect all life." I point out "And by not helping us end the war you are hindering our progress and letting thousands die."

Repentance ponders this for a moment before saying "Very well"

We enter the structure and inside is a lift large enough to hold a scorpion tank. "We take the lift there"2004 Repentance directs

He fires a small beam at the controls causing the lift to descend several floors. Once it stops Repentance floats a few feet ahead of us. "This is our fleet." He says simply

I take one good look before before having my mouth turn into 'O' shape, There are a hundred engineers maintaining what could easily four dozen warships ranging from small fast-attack ships, to heavy-weight destroyers and finally massive capital ships like cruisers and carriers.

"Ya I think this will do." Lucy says closing Toms mouth

"Ships are one thing but we still need supplies and an army." I reply

"And where exactly do you plan to get those?" Lucy inquires

I mentally go over my list of possible allies, Covenant rebels, New Colonial Alliance, Insurrectionists.

"Venezia" I answer

* * *

"Land the pelican outside the city," I order Six "we don't want to draw to much attention."

"Are you sure its a good idea to go without armor," Six says nervously "or more importantly without our guns."

"Of course, if we walk in wearing marine BDUs or MJOLNIR armor they would shoot us on the spot," I reply "and you may find this hard to believe but Venezia has a militia and they might no react so well seeing to civilians with guns."

Instead I'm wearing jeans, a black shirt, Converse and a hoodie, while Six is wearing sneakers, a white tank top, faded jeans and her camouflage hoodie.

"Who's this guy we're looking for again?" I ask Naomi

"His name is Staffan Sentzke, he's a former Insurrectionists and has plenty of allies." Naomi answers stepping out of the pelican. "His house is supposed to be nearby."

"So you know this Staffan personally?"

"He's my father, I volunteered for this mission to reunite with him." She says with a little sadness in her voice, I decide not to press her for details.

We hop on a Warthog and Naomi drives up to his house. Six knocks on the door and a little girl about ten years old with blonde hair answers the door.

"We need to speak to your grandfather." Six says in a surprisingly sweet tone

"Ok" the little girl says before closing the door, a few minutes later an elderly man of swedish descent with grey eye and white hair pokes his head out and says "Can I help you?"

"Are you Staffan Sentzke?" I ask

"Ya"

"We need your help in our war against the UNSC." I say getting to the point

"Oh no, I'm not going back to that life, I made a deal with an ODST in exchange for my daughters safety I would stop my campaign against the UNSC." He say raising his hands

"Alright then," I smirk "I may not be able to convince you. But maybe someone else can get through to you, Naomi."

"Daddy" Naomi says shyly

"Naomi" Stefan gasps and tearfully embraces his daughter.

"What happened to you?" He asks

"We better speak inside." Six suggests

"Of course." Staffan agrees opening the door and letting us in. We tale a seat on his couch as his granddaughter offers me a cup, I take one sip and almost spit it out.

Staffan laughs "Don't worry everybody reacts that way after trying Kerstin's Surströmming."

Naomi spends the next few minutes explaining what happened to her and how she made her way back here.

"So are you going to help us with our war?" Six inquires

Staffans smile disappears "I would like to help you, but I can't."

"Why not?" I growl

"I told you, I made a deal that I would cease my terrorist attack in exchange my daughter won't be harmed."

"But they imprisoned her they failed to uphold their side." I point out

"If I lead the Insurrectionists that would only make me, Naomi and the rest of my family targets." He says but smiles again "But I never promised my mens good behavior, and I suppose say I give command to someone who."

I find myself smiling as well. "And if that someone will in turn give you and your family protection that at an offer you can't refuse and there is nothing you can do."

"I'll contact my allies and subordinates." He says leaving the room.

* * *

"Why have you called us?" A human officer inquires gesturing to the room filled with human and covenant officers.

"I think I have a way to win the war against the UNSC." Staffan says pouring himself a glass of water.

An elite chuckles "Really why do suddenly want to go to war against the human?

"Well if you must know I made a deal with the UNSC for me stopping my war in exchange for the safety of my daughter. But I have recently learned that they did not uphold their side of the deal."

"You've grown soft over the years." Another human grunts removing her helmet and fixing her hair. "And how do you except us to win the war now in our weakened state?"

Staffan smiles. "Easy, the Spartan-II and Spartan-III are no longer with UNSC and have approached me, come in guys."

"Spartan-B313" I salute.

"Spartan-B312" Six says beside me. "This is Naomi-010."

A brute growls. "These demons are the ones who's cost us the war."

"These humans fought against us in the Insurrection and the Great War. Why should we trust them now?"

"Because right now none of you are in a position to say no." I retort.

"He's got a point." A human officer admits slipping her helmet back on.

"With these Spartans we could win the war." A jackal says.

"Not going to happen." one of the humans says getting up and leaving, followed by most of the officers, about a third remain.

"Well what are we going to do now." Staffan sighs.

I shrug. "Well I don't about you, but I'm going to do something I like to call 'Forced conscription."

* * *

I stand on the bridge of my new flagship the _Athens_, it took us six months to build a portion of the first fleet: all in all it has 6 _Avenger_-class corvettes, 6 _Vengence_-class frigates, 4 _Sparta_-class destroyers, a pair of _Judgement_-class carriers and a _Athenian_-class heavy cruiser plus many more ships being built. All of which are fast approaching a Sangheili colony, like the other covenant colonies they refused my call for unification so they left me only one choice; invade them and make them fall back in line.

"Sir enemy the enemy fleet is approaching." a navy officer yells looking up from the scanner.

"What classes." I ask

"One CAS-class assault carrier, 3 _ORS_-class heavy cruisers, 3 _CPV_-class heavy destroyers, 4 frigates and ten _CRS_-class light cruisers." The navy officer reports "Are you sure you want to go through with this sir?"

"Status report" I ask

"Shields at full capacity." the weapons master reports

"Slipspace drive operational." the navigations officer says

"Engines ready" the operations officer adds

I calmly sitting on my command chair, I suffer no illusions of this battle, if I we're using UNSC ships then I would be worried but our new ships have stronger armor, better weapons and energy shields.

"Sir enemy weapons charging." A officer yelps

"We're going in." I say as the Covenant ships fire plasma torpedoes at us. The frigates fly in front of the fleet to intercept the incoming plasma torpedoes, the remaining plasma bolts strike the _Athens. _Overall the first salvo only managed to weaken our shields, now it's time to launch a counter-attack_._

"Return fire." I shout

Several officers grin as the fleet open fires using our new plasma cannons and weaker rapid fire energy turrets. The assault carrier and cruisers managed to absorb the plasma, the lighter ship on the other hand took heavy damage and by the end of our attack only 2 destroyers, 4 light cruisers and 2 frigates are still in fighting shape, while the rest had their shields depleted.

"Have the corvettes draw those light cruisers attention, have the frigates and destroyers take out the Covenant medium-tonnage vessels and have the carriers move to a safer distance and begin launching fighters and boarding parties." I yell

"Fire at the enemy cruiser on the right!" I yell as a purple beam shoots out of the _Athens_ second plasma cannon at one of the cruisers, it's shields flare up and fail as the beam strikes it.

"Fire again" I say before an officer stands up. "Sir incoming plasma torpedoes!" He cries as two plasma torpedoes are fired from the crippled cruiser and hits our ship, the first one was absorbed by our shields, but the second hit the fore of our ship, hard.

"Status report" I demand

The officer winces but says "The first shot took out our shields that second round tore through four decks and disabled the third plasma cannon."

"What about the third cannon?" I ask

"Still functioning and fully charged."

"Then fire" I say to the weapons officer, a second beam guts the cruiser, at this point the rest of the fleet has gained the upper-hand and capture or destroyed the other ships save for the assault carrier although it cost us a pair of corvettes, and destroyer while the other ships took light-medium damage. The Covenant flagship moves to a safe distance and in a desperate last stand it launches several squadrons of Seraphs at us, the seraphs launch several bombing runs causing extensive damage at a frigate before our own fighters took them out of the fight.

"Hail the enemy leader." I order my communication officer

He nods and in a few seconds the Sanheili Kaidon/Fleet master appears on the screen. This Sangeili was particularly arrogant in my attempt to recruit him and his colony, I smugly grin at him "Well it appears my rabble has captured or destroyed your fleet and whatever happens your colony from this moment on is up to you."

The clan leader stares daggers at me but finally caves "I am willing to renegotiate." he growls

* * *

A week later I've raised our first army while it has a formidable amount of rebel who accompanied me most of it comes from recruits from the human colonies. New of our victories has inspired many colonies to throw in their lot with us. Now an expeditions have been assembled made of human soldiers.

Our strength nearly rival that of the UNSC, nearly.

Now an army is being raised to accompany me to Azeroth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

"Are the three of you are ready?" I ask my assembled team consisting of Linda-058, Tex and Caboose.

"Ya we're ready, but when we do hit the ground what your plan?" Tex asks

"The plan is hit the surface make allies, recruit other people, secure a foothold and don't die." I say to all of them.

"Thats a good plan." Caboose agrees.

I begin prepping my pod and grabbing a rifle. "Based on my research-"

"You mean playing Wrath of the Lich King." Tex interrupts, crossing her arms.

"Ya" I roll my eyes and continue. "Anyway I researched all the dangerous things and places. Which is basically everywhere.

Linda loads her sniper rifle. "Well if anything wants to make a meal out of me I will shoot those no good lousy good for nothing dirtbags on the face."

I give her a funny look. "Your beginning to sound like you uncle."

After a few seconds she realizes what she just said. "Oh my gods I'm spending too much time with Sarge."

"Can we just get this mission over with." Tex says stepping in her pod. We all enter our pods.

Our four pods drop from the frigate and towards the surface.

"WOOHOO!" Linda whoops

"THIS IS THE BEST RIDE EVER!" Caboose says

The bottom of the pod begins heating up as the we enter the atmosphere.

"I LOVE THIS PART!" I yell

"AHHHHH!" Tex gives a girlish shriek.

"Wow is the big-strong-badass-freelancer afraid of a little free fall." I say allowing myself a small grin.

"Shut up." she snaps

The parachute slows us down until we slam into the ground. I kick my pods doors open and scan the area with my rifle.

"Tex are you there? Linda? Caboose?" I ask over my radio, all I hear is static.

"I guess I'll have to find you guys myself." I mutter

I hear faint footsteps behind me as I walk. I slowly draw my rifle and smile. "Business as usual."

* * *

**Garrosh's POV**

"Warchief, we have spotted a strange creature moving through the forest of Azshara." A grunt reports dismounting from his wolf.

"What kind if creature is it?" I inquire. "Describe it for me."

The warrior shrugs. "I din't know warchief what it is, but it is extremely strong. Its too small to be an ogre but too large to be an orc. His body is covered with stange grey armor thats highly resistant against out weapons.

"Very well take me to see this creature," I say grabbing Gorehowl. "I wish to see it for myself."

"Warchief are you sure it's safe for you to go out there?" The grunt asks

I give him a small chuckle. "Do not worry about me warrior, remember I served in the war against the Lich king."

* * *

"Hail Hellscream!" A grunt shouts thumping his chest into a salute.

I return the gesture and look around. "Where is the creature and where is the rest of your group?"

The grunt points at a small clearing a short distance away. "Dead, that thing killed them. Afterwards he lumbered to that clearing."

"You best be careful warchief,the creature is stronger than he looks." The grunt warns me.

"Then we shall show him our strength and he shall tremble before our might." I shout to the warriors who accompanied me.

Several Kor'kron rush forward to attack the creature but that proves to be a fatal mistake. The creature draws fires his gun a the first one, dozens of bullets burst out and several rounds penetrate the orcs armor. The second orc swings his axe but the armored figure catches the axe in mid swing and tears it out of his hands. The figure then gives the orc a solid punch in the face, sending him back a few feet. The rest move back and glance at me.

I point Gorehowl at the figure and shout. "You there!"

The figure turns around, showing his golden visor that hides any emotion.

"You have murdered Horde soldiers and trespassed into our land. Now you must pay the price for your crimes." I yell

"I'm not looking for trouble." he says before brushing me of like I was not worthy of his attention. This angered me. I charge forward and slash Gorehowl at him as he walks away sending him back twenty feet.

His armor sparks with lightning as he gets back up. He draws his own weapons: a standard issue sword and a shield. I glance down at my own weapon, heavy blade that is notched and stained, with sharp, wicked curves. Small holes dot the blade near the handle; when the wielder swings the axe, air whistles through these holes. It sings with anticipation and like me is eager to spill his blood.

"You want a fight I'll give you a fight." he growls.

I swing again but this time the creature takes a step back and narrowly avoids Gorehowls bite. I slash a wide arc at his waist trying to cleave him in half, he sidesteps my strike and Gorehowl embeds itself into a nearby tree.

The figure takes the opportunity to bash his shield at me, knocking me of my feet. I raise a fist and punch him in the face, the figure saggers back and rips of his helmet, letting me see his features.

The figure is a young yet imposing black haired human male rivaling my stature. He slashes his sword at my neck. I quickly pull Gorehowl out of the tree and parries his blade with my shaft.

The human now goes on the offensive and thrusts his sword at me. I raise Gorehowl to block my exposed chest, his sword gets caught in the small opening between the blade and handle.

I land another punch at his face shield, denting the sturdy metal. The force of the blow throws him of his feet but he quickly jumps back to his feet.

I grin at the human. "It's been a while since I had a real fight like this."

The human doesn't say anything but his eyes gleam with satisfaction, he agrees with my sentiment.

"You face Garrosh Hellscream." I proclaim proudly. "Son of Grommash, chieftain of the Warsong clan and warchief of the Horde."

I heft Gorehowl. "Many of the Hordes enemies have fallen before it's blade and you will not be the last."

The human cracks his knuckles. "I am Perseus Jackson. Voice of the Spartans, ruler of new Sparta and sister of Persephone."

"I have slain many foes in the past, and I will be happy to end you."

He sprints towrds me and raises his shield to protect himself. I swing Gorehowl again at, crushing the shield.

I wrench his shield right out of his hands but he manages to pull his sword free. We've only been fighting for several minutes yet I already see sweat trickling from his forehead.

I decide to end the fight quickly and raise my axe high above my head. I move it in a vicious downward stroke. Now without his shield Perseus has to raise his sword to protect himself.

Our weapon lock as both of us struggle to gain the upper-hand. I slug him in the belly, trying to make him lose balance. Perseus winces in pain and falls to his knees but despite this he refuses to give in. He grits his teeth and his body strains to keep Gorehowl at bay.

Perseus's blade shatters under the pressure and Gorehowl moves unimpeded. Perseus jumps back to avoid Gorehowls deadly blow. Before he overcomes his surprise I gove him a swift kick in the face.

He staggers and hits a tree before collapsing unconscious.

The other orc rush forward and restrain the human.

"What do you want to do with him?" An orc asks.

I grunt. "This human is a worthy adversary. Take him to the crimson ring, there he may entertain me."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Two orcs throw me into a large jail cell then leave.

"When I get out here I will kill the both of you." I shout at the orcs.

"Get in line." A female voice says behind me.

I spin around to see a young woman in her early twenties like me. She was thin yet muscular. Her flirty hair was a mess and the color of honey. Her eyes were blue like a sparkling lake. She wore a pair of breeches and a vest, her feet were bare and her arms and legs are covered in bruises.

"Who are you?" She asks cautiously approaching me similar to you would approach a wild animal.

"My name is Percy Jackson." I say offering my hand to shake. However she declines. "I'm in here cause I fought Garrosh Hellscream."

She gasps "You fought the Hordes warchief."

"I could have won to." I mutter

A guard shoves a tray of food through the cell bars. I pick up an apple while the girl grabs anything she gets her hands on and shoves it in her mouth like she hasn't eaten in a week. (But seeing how thin she is thats probably true.)

"You're certainly hungry."

"I'm sorry but they barely feed us." She admits.

I hand her my apple. "Here you need this more than I do."

She stares at me for a moment and reluctantly takes the apple. "Thank you."

"Now problem, I could stand to lose a few pounds."

She laughs at my joke and gives me a smile, a smile that I would always want to see.

"I'm Lilla Silversmith by the way." She introduces herself.

Once she finishes eating the guards drag us out our cell and lead us somewhere else.

"Where are you taking us?" I demand.

One guard, an orc let out a deep chuckle. "You are todays entertainment in the crimson tournament." The orcs says simply.

"So we're just here to entertain you like a pair of trained animals." I growl resisting the urge to wipe the smug look of the orcs face. But I suspect that will just make things worse.

"Shut up." The second guards snaps. This one is lean and lanky with blue skin and two large tusks protruding out of his mouth, a troll maybe. "We be reachin da arena."

The guards shove us inside an arena. I take a few minutes to observe the potential battlefield. There are several rocks all over the arena and would make excellent cover. The soil brown-red color with dark red spots. (No doubt dried blood from other fighters.) There are weapon scattered on the ground ranging from axes, swords, mace, daggers and guns.

The orc guard grins as the door closes. "The warchief has personally hand picked your opponents and hopes that they may be able to test your mettle. Bring forth the first gladiator."

A thirty foot door on the other end of the arena opens and a two headed ogre wielding club steps out.

Lilla gapes at the creature with a mixture of awe and fear. "Maybe we should split up. You go left I go right."

The ogre charge forward swinging his club like maniac. I barely manage to scramble aside as the ogre nearly barrels over me. I pick up the closest weapons: a spear and shield, not exactly a rocket launcher but it will do. I raise the spear over the shield similar to a Greek Hoplite and circle the ogre.

Two-heads makes the first move by slamming his club at my shield. The blow knocks me of balance for a second but I quickly recover and thrust my spear at him. The pole-arm easily pierces the ogres unprotected hide and enters his belly. I pull my spear out and let the blood drip out of the hole.

"Tiny metal creature make Lug'tharg mad!" The first head boom raising his club.

He swings it again but this time instead of my shield the club strikes me in the face. My helmet and energy shields protects me from the blow but it still knocks me of my feet. Nothing appear to be broken but my ears are still ringing from the force of that blow.

The second head laughs. "Tiny metal creature no match for Lug'tharg."

I see Lilla moving behind the ogre and mouths. _"Keep him distracted and I'll stab him."_

I throw my spear at him, the weapon embeds itself at his shoulder. He roars and pulls it out. He raises his arms as if to cast a spell. Suddenly lightning shoots out of his hands a blast me directly at the chest.

"PERCY!" Lilla cries out.

Lug'tharg whirls around his the club at the rock she's standing on. But Lilla leaps up and slashes the ogre shoulder with her axe. My energy shields were completely drained and my armor is covered with ash and soot. But I'm alive.

Lilla manages to land several blows on his arms, legs and chest and blood must hushes out of him but he's still standing. Lilla finishes him with a swift kick in the faces.

The ogre crumples on the floor. The two guards come in to remove the unconscious from the arena.

I grin at Lilla. "That wasn't to hard."

She catches her breath and wipes some sweat of her face. returns the grin. "Don't worry there are plenty more coming."

Once the ogres gone the door opens again and a troll steps out. However this one looks nothing like the guards. He has green skin instead of blue, his hair is a large red Mow-hawk and is taller and more muscular. He's wearing used leather armor, strapped to his back are close to a dozen spears.

Lilla throws a dagger at the trolls chest. He falls of the rock but quickly gets up and raises a spear. In less than ten seconds he throws three spears at her. I jump in the line of fire with my shield raised, I block two of the spears but the third hit her in the leg.

I examine her wound, it's nothing too serious but I doubt she would be able to fight. I carry her behind one of the larger rocks.

"Stay here." I instruct her bandaging her leg.

I leap up and raise my spear and shield like greek phalanxes. The troll laughs upon seeing me at full height. "Finally, it be a while since da Horde be givin me a challenge."

He throws several spears at an unnatural speed, which I block with my shield. Once he's down to his last spear. He leaps down and attacks me.

Our two spears connect as the troll thrusts his spear forward. He slashes his spear against my chest drains my shields. I notice a large scratch mark on my armor but quickly brush it off. I parry his next strike and jab his cheek.

I throw my spear with all my strength in an attempt to impale him but he simply catches just a few inches from his head. The troll advances closer but falls to his knees as a bullet hits him in the gut. We both turn and see Lilla sitting on the rock with a gun in her hands.

The troll sneers as he stops bleeding and bullet wound begins to close, he forgets about me and advances towards Lilla. He picks her up by the throat and points his spear at her head. Without thinking I unstrap my shield and throw it at his face.

A fifty-pound metal shield strike him right in the chest. He stumbles of the rocks and crashes to the ground.

* * *

**Lilla's POV**

Ten hours and four fights later the guards lead us back to our cell. Well Percy walked back, he carried me back.

We sit down on the floor while the guard dumps food into are cell.

"Are you going to be alright?" He inquires.

"Give me a second."

I wraps my hands around my legs and says a short prayer. My hands momentarily glows and the wound closes up.

Percy stare at her in awe. "How did you do that?"

"It's called the light." I answer as if it were obvious. "Thats what paladins do."

"Oh we don't have any of those we I come from."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

For the next few hours Percy find himself explaining Earths history to me from its technological development to the Reclamation conflict while I eat.

When we first meet I looked at him with awe and respect, but after hearing all the things he's been through I stare at him with compassion and pity.

I pass him some food. "You might want to eat something."

He shrugs and he removes his helmet. I hear a metallic _snap_ as it comes off, and I let out a loud gasp. He was not at all what I excepectd, for one he was incredibly handsome. He had perfectly tan skin, scruffy jet-black hair that looked like he came from the beach. But the thing that really caught my attention was his eyes, they were sea-green and held so much emotion inside of them. They looked happy and sad, highly disciplined and steely calm yet unpredictable and angry. I mean to hearing how much this one person was mutilated and abused by the people who he fought for then left to die.

"Wow." I gape at him.

He smiled lightly eating the fruits. "So I want to hear about you."

I tell him about how my father worked as a blacksmith for the army during the Second War. And how I worked as farm-hand during the Third War. How my family was slaughtered by the undead to when I joined the 7th legion.

He nods. "Ok so what is the Light?"

"It's a mysterious force that allows you to heal the most severe wounds, protect yourself or strike down the most vile enemies." I explain.

He takes a moment to take this in. "Ok, teach me."

I'm taken aback by what he just said and take a moment to compose myself. "Percy training with the Light takes years, decades even to learn. Are you sure you want to go through with it."

He motions to the cell. "We got time, it's not like we're going anywhere."

His eyes gleam with determination, he's not backing down.

"Very well lets begin my student. Now the philosophy of the Light boils down to three teachings respect, tenacity and compassion."

"Respect is the first virtue I will teach you. The light teaches you that you and all things are connected to the universe. Destroying other's happiness and severing other's connections with the universe is not serving the world's well being, and therefore not your own. The Light isn't naive, it knows war is sometimes unavoidable and necessary, it's just that sometimes you need to suffer to make the universe a better place."

I excelled at this virtue, mostly because of experience.

"The second virtue is tenacity. This virtue is how the Light weeds out the unfaithful and tests the devoted. You won't be able to master the Light in a day, many have left the order after hearing that it takes years to master. If you want to be a paladin you need to give your everything you have, your blood, sweat and tears. Are you ready to do that Percy Jackson!"

"I am!" He shouts

I smile. "Good, once you've mastered the first two virtues you will be ready for the third one, compassion. This one has always been the last to be taught because it is perhaps the most powerful — and yet most dangerous — virtue. No matter how strong your connection is to the Light it is still just one connection. If a follower of the Light serves another to increase his happiness, his bond with the universe grows stronger. The happiness he receives by helping someone also strengthens himself and the universe, and he is able to affect the universe even more."

"If someone is to compassionate he can hinder someones growth and may do more harm than good. However if someone isn't compassionate enough he could end up increasing the suffering in the world. This virtue is trying to teach you that there you need to tell the difference if someone needs help or if they need to grow on their own. Shall we begin."

* * *

We spend the next week getting to know each other more, training and fighting in the ring. I quickly learned what he's good at and what he needs. He's clearly a skilled warrior and needs little help there. But on the other hand he's struggles to use even the most basic forms of the Light.

"Try again Percy, focus." I instruct him.

He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on the cut on his arm but nothing happens.

"It's no use." He sighs, putting the armor on his arms back on.

"Percy it's only been a week, the Light will come." I assure him.

"Are you sure? Cause it sure feels like the Light hates me." he mutters.

I give him a stern look. "Percy the Light loves everybody. Even the greatest paladins struggled at first."

"Ya right."

I look him in the eye. "One of the greatest paladins once said. _"Lad, no one feels ready. No one feels he deserves it. And you know why? Because no one does. It's grace, pure and simple. We are inherently unworthy, simply because we're human, and all human beings-aye, and elves, and dwarves, and all the other races-are flawed. But the Light loves us anyway. It loves us for what we sometimes can rise to in rare moments. It loves us for what we can do to help others. And it loves us because we can help it share its message by striving daily to be worthy, even though we understand that we can't ever truly become so. So stand there today, as I did, feeling that you can't possibly deserve it or ever be worthy, and know that you're in the same place every single paladin has ever stood."_

He smiles, gazing into my eyes. "You always know what to say."

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask him.

He shruggs. "Sorry, you just have beautiful eyes." I blush bright pink, one thing I learned about him is that he's quite the charmer.

In our time the two of us have spent here we've grown close. He no longer keeps up the emotionless facade and is more willing to show his emotion. It just made look more handsome, especially in the moonlight where his eyes sparkle.

I give him a shy smile. "Aside form the fact that we're in jail, this is actually kind of romantic."

He flashes me a grin and without another word pulls we into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

Our kiss was interrupted by an almost childlike voice yelling. "Oh my gods, Percy you're alive."

I look up and see Caboose standing over the body of the troll guard. He has a huge grin on his face. "I am going to rescue you like how you rescued me from the aliens and the robots and the toilet."

Lilla gapes at me.

"I'll explain later." I promise her. "Caboose look for keys to the cell."

"Oh I don't need keys." He says bending the cell doors until their large enough for to step through.

I shrug. "That works to."

"Where everybody else?" I ask.

"In the armory." He whispers leading us to the armory.

"Wait, I need to free some friends." Lilla says running of in a different direction. After a few minutes of waiting another prisoner whispers. "Psst"

I turn and see a forest troll, the same one I fought a week ago. "Take us with ya mon." He urges.

"Why should I?" Caboose asks. "I don't even know who you are."

The troll smirks. "I be Res'jin, leader of da Splintertree tribe and if ya don't help me I be tellin da guards about ya prison break."

"Break him out Caboose." I order him.

Caboose bends the bars again and Res'jin casually steps out. "Now free da ogres and da rest of my people." He commands,

"Hell now!"

"GUARDS DER BE PRISONERS TRYING TO ESCAPE!"

"SHHH!" I hiss. "Fine, we'll free your people."

He grins triumphantly as we pry open several cells filled with ogres and trolls. Lilla returns with a small group of humans.

"What are they doing here?" She demands pointing and the trolls and ogres.

"They made us free them." Caboose says sheepishly. "We better go."

It was easy moving through the camp using the cover of darkness.

He leads us through the prison area and to the armory were Tex and Linda are waiting for us with their weapons drawn. We all rush inside, getting weapons and armor. Except for Res'jin and Lug'tharg who are already wearing armor. Lilla picks out a silver sword along with a set of white plate armor. (The paladin set in the creation screen.)

"Pick out a set of armor and a weapon." I instruct the Spartans.

"This sword belonged to my family." She explains hefting the blade. "It was forged during the Second War."

"Why again are we getting new armor?" Tex questions eying a set dark plate armor and a jagged sword. Linda picks up a set if leather armor but retains her sniper rifle. Caboose chooses a set of robes and a staff.

"Because we're no longer part of the UNSC so I see no reason why we should still wear their armor." I say, suddenly the look at their own armor in disgust before moving into private area to change. I move to a dark corner and strip of my chest piece.

"Wow." Tex says behind me.

I turn around and see all of them staring at me...well not at me but the mark on my back.

"What is that?" Lug asks.

I sigh. "That is the Mark of Shame. It was given to me by the furies in the fires of the Fields of Punishment."

I doubt most of them know where or what that is but they do understand the meaning and decide to drop the topic.

"I could heal it," Lilla offers extending her hand. "if you want"

I give her a sad smile. "No thanks, I want this to remain as a reminder of why I left in the first place."

Suddenly a horn sounds outside the armory.

"Looks like the Horde found out we're gone." One of Lilla's companions says. We change into our armor in silence before moving out. Res'jin and his trolls melt into the forest followed by Lug'tharg and his ogre who lumber after them. I decide to follow their example and move through the forest.

"Whats our next move Percy? What our plan?" Linda asks.

"The plan hasn't changed Linda. Gather allies, establish a foothold and then begin taking land here for our empire." I say

"Empire?" Res'jin says appearing behind me,

"We trolls once held a mighty empire." He says grinning. "But de accursed night elves be drivin' us out of our lands and be destroyin' our empire. And leaving us stranded in dis land separated from da rest of our people."

His grin broadens. "I also be hearing ya need allies?"

"So?"

"Well I be thinking dat we be joining forces, you help us reunite with our people and we be supporting ya in your war. And if I join Lug'thargs clan be joinin' too."

_"Oh so now you want to help us, when we have something to offer you."_ I muse. _"But I still having these two as allies will be a great step from a week ago when we had no allies."_

I extend my hand. "Very well."

He clasps my hand. "You be makin' a smart choice. We be takin' you to our village, there we will rest and eat."

* * *

He leads us to a small village filled with wooden huts and trolls.

"Chieftain ya be alive." A troll guard patrolling the entrance cries upon seeing us. Dozens more move out of their huts to greet him and Lug'tharg.

"Why are these morsels here?" One troll demands prodding his spear at me.

"These morsels be our new allies, dey be promisin' ta reunite us with da Amani." Res'jin explains. When they saw that we're not their enemies the trolls relaxed slightly, lowering their own weapons as well. Lug'tharg excuses himself to return to his own village. While Linda leaves to take a walk.

Res'jin brings us to the largest hut where we sit down for a feast. We pig out on the food. "So humans, tell me about ya empire."

I hesitate to reveal anything. Res'jin notices my hesitation. "We be your allies now human, so you best tell us what you be plannin'."

"Well to tell you the truth Res I'm still looking for land to take. As of now Feralas is our primary concern." I say.

He looks like he's about to say something but one of the trolls barges in the hut. "Chieftain da Horde be pickin' up our trail and dey be comin' here right now. Suddenly his reprt was drowned out by the sound of wolves howling.

"The wolves will lead the orcs right through us." Lilla says.

Res'jin sneers. "If da Orcs be comin' here den we be showin' dem what we Splintertrees do to trespassers."

Some of the trolls mount onto raptors while the rest ready their axes and spears. Three dozen orcs mounted on wolves burst of the forest and engage the troll cavaliers followed by more orcs. Me and the others charge down the hill to meet the Orc foot soldiers. I fight off two Orc warrior who try to tag team me.

"FIRE!" Res'jin roars and his warriors hurl spears at the incoming orcs.

I sever an orcs arm from the shoulder and slam the hilt my blade at his head. The second Orc, a female this time swing her axe at my head trying to split my skull. She was able to graze the side of my scalp before I slam the hilt of my sword at her unprotected head, caving her skull. She falls, spraying blood everywhere. I put my hand on the wound, letting the blood fall to my gloved hand before a soft Light envelops my wound, closing it.

I give the priest who healed me a quick nod of approval before returning to the battle.

The troll cavalry was gaining the upper-hand against the raiders, using their longer and more effective spears to push the raiders back to tight corners where they can't maneuver. One raider manages to break away from the fight and rides toward Linda whos scattering a squad of orcs returning spear volleys.

"Linds look out!" I warn her diving out of the way from an orcs swing.

She tries to shoot him with her sniper but the raider swings his broadsword and throws Linda of her feet. Linda draw a knife, she parries the orcs second blow but the third knocks her helmet off.

Despite that she grins savagely and lets out a high-pitched wistle. Without warning a large black wolf appears out of the forest. Not large like the orc riding ones but still large. He leaps up and knocks the raider of his dire wolf, the wolf then takes a big bite out of the orcs throat.

I look at the wolf then a Linda. "I see you made a friend."

Her grin broadens. "We met during my walk. Look out!"

I narrowly sidestep an orcs swing. But before I raise my sword and cut him to ribbons, a spear finds itself in his eyes, sending gore and blood everywhere. Res'jin rushes to my side and pulls his spear out of the dead orc.

"Get da magic users ready." Res orders me.

I jog up the hill to where Caboose is standing with the troll witch doctors and shadow hunters.

"Caboose we need you to spread some chaos." I inform him.

"Ok" He says cheerfully.

Suddenly several of the orcs drop on the ground as their clothes catch on fire.

I give him a thumbs up. "Nice."

One of the trolls grins at me. "Dat only be da first from da bag of tricks." He turns to the orcs. "Face da power of Ula-Tek."

The shadow hunters raise their hands and snakes begin slithering out of the trees, causing the orcs to panic. Finally the witch doctors cast their own spells, they summon rays of Light that either burn the orcs or heal the trolls. I feel a twinge of jealousy on how easily these guys could use the Light.

"We're pushing them back, now its time to end this fight." I say.

"I got it." Tex assures me, she grabs Lilla and half a dozen trolls. They melt in the shadows and reappear behind the orcs. Against an attack on both sides the ocs don't stand a chance and are quickly routed.

"Dey be retreatin'." Res'jin announces, he grins at me. "Now ya be lookin' for enemies. How about da Horde?"

"Considering it." I growl.

* * *

"Keep moving," I order the army of ogres and trolls moving through mount Hyjal. "small armies are supposed to move faster."

They told me that they couldn't fight at full strength. They insisted in leaving a large portion of their respective tribes to hold off the Horde forces.

"Boss man we be discoverin' a Twilight's Hammer clan camp up ahead." A troll headhunter reports.

"We could take them out a d take their supplies." Lilla suggests riding up to me on her horse.

"Dat not be all, dey have Dark troll prisoners." The scout continues. "At least twenty cultists and eight Dark trolls."

Res gasps. "Dark trolls!"

"What are those?" I inquire.

"Da dark trolls be our cousins dey be da rarest and strongest troll race. Dey be 10 feet tall with heavily built bodies. Dey would make good allies."

I turn back to Tex. "Take your warriors and destroy that encampment, but bring the trolls here."

She nods, taking some of Lilla's warriors with her. In less than a minute the peaceful forest was drowned out by the sounds of metal striking metal and someone's occasional death cry.

In less than five minutes Tex returns with her men. I notice several figures standing in the shadows, murmuring amongst themselves.

"We don't want to fight you." I shout the closest figure.

He steps out and stares at me. The troll has royal purple skin, a black and white Mohawk. He is wearing simple robes and a strange voodoo mask. (The one Jin'do the Godbreaker wore during the Rise of the Zandalari trailer.)

"I be Zecara, chief shadow hunter of the mighty Kaldorei empire." The troll says bowing respectfully before pointing a slender finger at me. "And who are you?"

"I am Perseus Jackson," I reply, returning the bow. "ruler of New Sparta and general of this army."

While the voodoo mask covers Zecara's face I can tell he's glaring at me. "Why did ya help us."

"Because my scouts reported that you were captured by the Twilights hammer so I sent my warriors to aid you, from on warrior to another." I lie.

However he sees right through it. "Liar," He growls. "you be needin somethin', and you best be answerin' honestly."

I raise my hands to surrender. "We were hoping to win you as allies."

I fully expected him to attack me but instead he talks to his companions. Well he wasn't attacking us so thats probably a good sign.

"Very well Perseus, we will ask our king about this." Zecara says.

* * *

"In there." Zecara says gesturing towards a cave.

"You live in a cave," Tex mutters. "how welcoming."

Zecara glares at her and snaps. "Just get in."

The moment we step inside our jaws drop. The Splintertree settlement was a village, this was a metropolis. Stone temples and houses cover the massive cave, the streets are filled with trolls. Annabeth would have loved this place, a wave of sadness washes over me.

"Annabeth." I murmur, but that sadness quickly turns into malice remembering how that bitch betrayed me. I apparently didn't hide my anger well as Lilla frowns slightly at me and grabs my hand.

My anger immediately subsides. "Thanks." I whisper.

Zecara brings us to the largest building, the kings palace. One we reach the entrance Zecara stops. "I best be goin' inside first mon," Zecara tells me. "inform da king of ya presence."

"I thought Dark trolls only have a handful of tribes." I human mage says.

One of the guards laughs. "On da surface yes we only be havin' a few war bands. But here in Zul'Kaldor we be havin' ten of thousands."

_"Ten of thousands! If these trolls are a strong a Res'jin says then they would make powerful allies."_ I muse

Within fifteen minutes three dark troll guards step out. "Da king be seein' ya mon." One says in a deep voice.

"Then I do not wish to keep the king waiting." I nod following the guards. Caboose moves behind me but the guards cross their spears. "Da king be askin' for the human to come alone.

We are brought into a large chamber filled with treasures and Dark trolls. In the center 13 foot dark troll is sitting atop his throne. I bow respectfully before him. The other trolls present falls silent as the king addresses me.

He smiles. "So ya be da one who rescued ma people?"

I nod. "Yes great one."

He grunts, clearly pleased with that title. "I be king Druk'tal. My chief shadow hunter be tellin' me ya need allies. Is dat true?"

"Yes king and your people would make excellent allies."

"Flattery will get ya nowhere mon. If ya want the Keldorei empire as allies ya have ta be able to offers us somethin'."

"Well this Twilight Hammer clan seems to be giving you some trouble seeing as they managed to capture your chief shadow hunter."

King Druk'tal bares his fangs at me. But when he keeps his voice calm when he speaks. "Da Twilights Hammer be givin' us trouble, true. But my army be mobilizin' to crush them."

"I don"t doubt your peoples strength king. But what if I can offer you supplies, weapons and more troops for your campaign." I assure him.

King Druk'tal turns to Zecara. "Do you trust him mon?"

Zecara speaks for the first time since I've entered. "He be tryin' ta deceive me when we first met. But I sense the Light in him, struggling to get out."

King Druk'tal give him a puzzled look. "What is da Light mon?"

"Da Light be a rare gift dat only truly devoted priests can have. According to legend Elune herself bestows dis gift." He frowns. "But I also be sensin' much anger in his heart. I'm curious why."

I end up telling them everything I've been through. When I finish King Druk'tal, Zecara and all the other chieftains fall silent.

Zecara is the first to recover. "Ya not be lying human. Dat be a very moving tale, I believe we should be trustin' dis human."

King Druk'tal nods soberly. "I will send Zecara and a small army with you. Da rest stay here to protect our citadel."

"Thank you great king." I bow before leaving.

* * *

"Where almost in Ratchet." Lilla says kicking her horse to move faster.

"Why again did we need to go here?" Tex asks

"Ratchet is a neutral port, so it's the best place to find ship." Lilla explains.

"Me and Lilla will go talk to whoever's in charge, the rest of you stay out of trouble." I instruct them.

The two of us move down to a lab which Lilla told me is owned by the owner of Ratchet. The goblin inside notices us and grins. "Welcome to Ratchet." His smile quickly fades as he sees me. "Holy Light, your Percy Jackson."

"How do you know who he is?" Lilla questions.

"Are you joking. His story is spreading like wildfire. Everyone knows who he is." He says. "I'm Gazlowe owner of Ratchet. So anything I can do for you?"

"We need ships." I say bluntly.

Gazlowe scratches his chin. "Ships huh, well I suppose I could loan you a couple,of mine provided you do something fir me."

"Name it." Lilla says.

Gazlowe laughs. "I like this girl. More to the point, since that damn Northwatch expedition moved in they've sunk several of my clients ships. So now they're demanding that I do something. I need you to take out some of the Rear Admiral's troops and bring his two lieutenants, lieutenant Pyre and lieutenant Buckland. I want them dead or alive."

Lilla gasps shaking her blonde head. "No, I knew both of the personally. I can't kill them."

I hold her trembling hand. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." I assure her. "I'll take Lug'tharg and we'll handle it."

Once I'm away from Lilla and moving to the Alliance camp I let my heart break. _"How could I be so insensitive. I can't believe I forgot she's part of the Alliance."_

Then a more disturbing thought comes to mind. _"What if I do conquer the Horde then what will happen to her? Will she leave me? Do I beg her to stay?"_

I mentally scold myself for thinking that. _"How could I be selfish, I can't let her stay with me if it will make her miserable. It's like those lessons on the Light she gave me on how I need to think about other peoples happiness before my own_."

I sigh. _"Story of my life, when I finally find love I lose her."_

"Are you ok?" Lug asks me, bringing me back to reality. "We've arrived at the camp."

"Ya don't worry about me." I say to him.

"What our plan?" Tharg asks.

"I'll get the lieutenants while you get the soldiers. Oh and make sure you get something to prove you're kills."

Everyone appears pleased with those orders.

"I mean their medallions no body parts." I say sternly eyeing Ros'lij, Res'jins second-in-command. Many of the trolls look disappointed.

I sprint down the pass and cut down a Northwatch soldier before he raises his shield. The rest of my troops quickly move down swinging their clubs and axes before engaging the humans.

Ros'lij lands beside three marines to my left, two males and one female. He jams his axe into one soldiers shoulder. He blocks the sword stroke of another before giving him a solid kick in his face. The woman backs up a few feet then bashes him with her shield. Ros stumbles but quickly wraps his arms around her head before slashing his axe across her exposed neck.

I pick up a deckhand and throw him into the water before spotting a brown-haired man fighting of an ogre with four of his men. I look at the wanted poster and grin, lieutenant Buckland.

One forest troll charges at the five of them with his spear raised. The berserker disappears in a sea of metal. A human death knights charges at the four eager to avenge a fellow warrior.

Before he realizes what's happening I swing my blade low, throwing him of his feet. He kicks his feet at my gut before getting up.

"I don't know who you are but you shall never stop the Alliances expansion to the Northern Barrens." He growls jabbing me in the check and brandishing his sword.

"I don't care where your Alliance goes but I do care about the bounty on your head." I snap swinging my sword across his midsection, causing a massive ding on his armor.

He takes a deep breath and in a burst of movement he swings his sword at an unprecedented rate. He grins savagely as I'm forced back. I wait until he makes one to wide sword stroke then I hit him in the neck with the hilt of my sword.

Lug'tharg and Zacara fight their way to my position where Lig'tharg picks up the unconscious human.

I scan the battlefield for Pyre, I see her directing a unit of archers in a counter-attack. Lug'tharg casts a fire spell on the archers, causing them to panic and run to the water. Zecara uses the power of Elune to strike down any who was unfortunate enough to be standing in the way.

I fight my way towards her, dodging arrows and stray warriors. I was only ten feet away before she notices me. She fires three arrows at me, I catch the first one if mid-air, the second bounces of my armor and the third hits me in the arm.

Pyre laughs as I grunt in pain. "Whats the matter? Can't take a hit."

She moves back firing more arrows at me. The death knight finishes of the guards and extends his arm a Pyre. A purple beam extends out of his arm and drags Pyre towards him. She quickly draw her sword and swing it a the Death knight whose raises his own blade. Pyre's sword shatter against the Death knights Runeblade, sending her back.

He raises his blade for the killing blow but I stop him. "We were asked by Lilla to bring them alive. By the way I never got your name."

"James Iceborn." He replies in his hollow voice. "Lilla is a very lucky girl, treat her well."

"Ya until she returns to the Alliance." I mutter.

James lets out a deep chuckle. "She isn't one to leave her friends behind. Trust me."

I signal a retreat while James grabs Pyre by the hair and runs up the hill followed by the rest of the forces. Me and Lug'tharg cover their retreat and grab Buckland.

We run back to Gazlowe's lab and James and Lug'tharg dumps the unconscious officers on the floor.

Lilla laughs at me. "I hope James behaved himself."

Gazlowe looks at the two Northwatch lieutenants with distaste. "My clients will be pleased. Good thing you didn't kill them too,messy business. Anyway the ships will be ready tomorrow."

"I'll prepare the army." Lilla says leaving.

Once she's gone Gazlowe laughs. "Thats some girl you got there."

"Ya, but for how long." I say sadly. I tell him about my predicament. And he smiles sympathetically. "Well I don't normally do this but pick out one thing you like."

He opens a chest filled with treasure. I browse through a pile of weapons until I find something that catches my attention. I stuff it in my back and thank Gazlowe for his hospitality.

"What is are next move?" Tharg asks.

"Well we may have a substantial force to last during a war. But we're trying to take the Horde, one if the largest factions on Azeroth. We need even more soldiers." I say. "Maybe win over a few of their allies. So I'm planning to send ambassadors to the Revantusks, Frostwolves and Forsaken. But first we sail to Tirisfal."

* * *

**Tex's POV**

"We're almost to the royal quarter." James says.

"How do you know that?" I draw my sword which James has now converted to a runeblade.

"Well I fought in the battle for the Undercity and I learned it's geography." He replies. "Oh, look." He points at a pair of orc Kor'kron standing in our way. I simply tap the floor with the tip of my blade causing ice to form up around it and at the feet of the guards. One of the orcs throw his axe at me, which I easily dodge and knock him out with a swift punch.

James grins. "I see you learned my little trick, but try to top this." He taps his blade and the ice freezes one of the orcs before he can even scream.

We make our to the royal quarter, knocking out any warrior who stands in our way. Apparently they just now realized we infiltrated Undercity. (I mean for the love of god they placed one guard to protect a massive sewer.)

The Forsaken put up more of a fight, probably because they have more at risk than the orcs. Eventually we make our way to the end of the hall and to Sylvanas's throne room.

The two Forsaken guards draw their swords and approach us. James cuts ones legs off while I kick the second so hard that he skids across the room to Sylvanas's feet.

"Careful these guards are hard to repair." Sylvanas says dryly.

"Give it up Sylvanas you're all alone save for your ambassadors." I shout.

She simply grins. "Are you sure?"

Suddenly half a dozen female undead elves drop down from the ceiling, each wearing similar armor to Sylvanas and have their bows drawn. "You are fools if you think that your infiltration went unnoticed."

"You have one minute to explain why you are here before my dark rangers kill you." She smirks.

We drop our swords and surrender. "We were sent by Percy Jackson. Have you heard of him?"

Several of the ambassadors gasp while a few Dark ranger giggle. Sylvanas finally gets over her shock and snaps. "Don't insult me. Of course I've heard of the fallen hero. But what does he want from me."

"He needs your support in his war." I explain.

She laughs harshly. "Really he orders a handful of his warriors to march to in here and demand that I support him in his war."

"He's trying to dethrone Garrosh Hellscream."

Sylvanas keeps her pokerface but I can tell by the look in her eyes she's interested.

"We need the Forsaken fleet and army to defeat the Horde."

"What makes you think that I will help Perseus?"

"Because I saw all you're little projects on my way in, but so far Percy did not. It would be a shame if he and his army were to discover what you've been doing down here, especially since I took out most of the orc guards."

Her lips curve into a sneer but her voice is pleasant when she speaks. "I will gather my forces and meet up with him."

* * *

**Linda's POV**

A cold breeze cut through the mountain air, causing me to shiver slightly and my cloak closer to my body. My new pet wolf obediently follows me through the snowy passes of Alterac.

"C'mon little guy the village should be somewhere here." I urge my new friend.

"WOOF." The wolf barks happily, completely unfazed by the cold weather.

"At least one of us is having fun."

But my thought were interrupted by a deafening roar. I draw my crossbow while Luna bare her fangs and growls a bit.

"You heard it too huh."

Without warning a massive paw sweeps across my chest. I see a hulking figure looming over me, it lets out an animalistic growl. I grab my crossbow and fire an arrow at his left leg. Luna rushes to my aid, she leaps up and sinks her teeth into its shoulder.

The snow beast howls in pain before throwing her aside. I fire two more arrows at its chest and draw my hunting knife.

The snow beast pulls the arrows out of its chest, blood begins to fall out of its chest. The monster grabs by my neck and lets out a deep growl.

I plunge my knife deep into its arm, forcing it to throw me away. I land head-first into a rock, while my helmet offered some protection I feel nauseated. The creatures makes his way towards me, lifting a rock over it's head.

Luna leaps in front of me to protect me, she snarls and bites it's leg. The monster kicks Luna aside, although he drops his rock in the process.

The monster stomps my stomach. But before then two snow-white wolves throw the monster of it's feet. And a large hooded figure picks me up.

* * *

I wake up feeling like I've been hugged by a brute chieftain. My head aches and all of my muscles feel like they're on fire.

I cup of tea slides to my side. I see a blind Orc sitting on a wheelchair at the other side of the room.

"Drink up, this tea is meant to restore you're strength." He says.

I take a sip and my muscles seem to relax so I finish empty the glass.

"Wheres Luna?" I demand, searching for my friend.

"He's safe," The Orc assures me. "He is wandering our village."

"Now," The orc says raising an axe. "who are you?"

"MY name is Linda. I was sent here to talk to an orc named Drek'thar."

"I am Drek'thar." The Orc replies. "What do you want."

"I was sent here by Percy Jackson to recruit you to his empire. He hopes that you will send aid to help him." I explain.

"What will you need them for? And What makes you think that you'll get it." He demands.

I smile. "Because we both know one thing. We share a common hate Hellscream's horde and would prefer someone else to lead then."

"What makes you think that you're human leader will do a better job."

"For two reasons: One because he's a human and sent me to look for you, an orc. Second because if you've heard of the tales of Percy Jackson do you think he will betray you."

Drek'thar thinks for a moment then finally says. "You're indeed a powerful hunter, few could take on a full grown Wendigo by themselves."

"And you do appear to have honor. Very well I will gather my clan and prepare for war."

* * *

**Res'jin's POV**

I make my way through the thick forests, dodging trees and fighting of wild animals and dwarves. So in other words I was happy.

When I first heard of Percy's intents to recruit more forest troll tribes I immediately voluntered for this mission. One thing I promised myself when I first arrived here was to find the rest of my people.

I stop at a nearby temple. Even from a distance I see several troll guards patrolling the perimeter. As I approach a muscular fist knocks me to the ground. I instinctively grab the two axes that hang on my belt. I surge up and come face-to-face with a fellow troll.

"I be a friend." I protest lowering my axes.

The trolls face twists into a sadistic grin. "Ya not be a Vilebranch so ya not be a friend mon."

Without warning he draws his own axe and slashes it across my chest. Throwing diplomacy out the window I raise my axes and sever the bastards head from the shoulders.

Several other trolls watching the development rush down the stone steps to stop me. I throw one axe at an incoming troll causing him to tumble violently down the steps. Dead before he even hits the ground.

The rest however form a loose circle at me. I let out a defiant roar before swinging my axes, determined to take as many of them to hell with me. I take out a trolls eye with a well place cut in the face. I throw two more of their feet with a low strike with my axes. And let one of my axes bite deep into a headhunters shoulder before slashing his scalp.

Suddenly I feel a hard jolt of pain coming from behind. I turn around and see a troll wielding a club. He swings again forcing me to my knees.

The rest surround me amd knock my weapons aside. More trolls charge out from some tents errected just out of the city. Much to my relief they attack the Vilebranch trolls instead of me. They quickly find opening in the Vilebranch's formations and dispatch the trolls.

One female troll, clearly the leader helps me to my feet. She has patches of bear fur on her wrists and ankles while the top half of her head is a bears head, indicating she is a Primal.

"Ya have ma thanks mon." I nod to the Primal.

She glances at the Vilebranch trolls regrouping. "We best be talkin' back at da village. There ya be tellin' us who you be."

We effortlessly swing through the tree and stip at thr coast of the region where a small village was built. She and her warriors take me to the largest hut were another troll is waiting for me.

"I be elder Torntusk. Who you be?"

"I be Res'jin leader of da Splintertree tribe." I reply.

"Never heard of dem."

"We be livin' in Kalimdor and be recruited by Percy Jackson ta fight with him." I explain. "He be wantin' ya ta join his empire and ta help him in his war against da Horde."

The Torntusks growl at that last statement. "And why would we be betrayin da Horde?"

"Because ya be joinin' Thrall Horde. Garrosh be leadin' ya to ruin. He be like da old Horde minus da demon blood. Da Frostwolves and Forsaken already be joinin' us. Will ya do da same."

Primal Torntusk growls. "We not be abandonin' our allies."

"He be betrayin' ya." I insist

"Why ya be so eager to recruit us." Elder Torntusk says.

I sigh. "Because when I first arrived here I be promisin' myself dat I be uniting da forest trolls."

The two of them look at each other and elder Torntusk says. "I'll be considerin' it."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"More people are coming in." Caboose reports, looking at the small group of soldiers marching through the portal. Our new legionaries wear the UNSC armor used during the outer-colony campaign but are modified with energy shielding. They are trained to use swords, shields, spears as well a firearms.

Once they're through Caboose and Lug'tharg close it and collapse on the floor. A portal to another world is extremely hard to maintain for than a few minutes. So instead we divided them into small groups and take a few breaks in between.

"Take five you guys. I'm gonna take a walk."

I sit on the beach and swish my toes in the water. Despite the rest of the region being dead the beach is really nice. The cool blue water glistens in the sunlight which reminds of Lilla's eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" A feminine voice asks me.

I see Lilla standing behind me, smilling sweetly.

I shrug and scoot over. She sits right beside me and grins. "So I heard the Forsaken, Revantusks and Frostwolves have pledged themselves to our service."

"Yup" I say sadly.

She frowns. "You've been acting differently since we left Ratchet."

"I dont want to talk about it." I say.

She crosses her arms. "Percy we're in a relationship. You can tell me anything." The Light glows on her arm. "And if you don't we paladins ave ways to get the truth."

I sigh deciding to come clean. "I'm worried about you. Worried that I'll lose you."

She looks,shocked and a little offended. "Percy, I may not be the best fighter but I can ake care of myself."

"No," I say. "not like that. I mean after we take the Horde. I'm worried that you'll go back to the Alliance."

"Percy I-" She begins.

"But before you say anything I just want you to know that I could never live with myself if I hurt you so if you go back there, then I'll be fine.."

She looks at me with a mixture of surprise and compassion then smiles. "Percy I love you. When you spoke of a new begining with the Horde do you know what I pictured? I saw a life with you and me."

Suddenly I feel like the weight of the sky has been taken of my shoulders.

I wrap my hands around her and pull out something in my pack.

"I've been meaning to give this to you but I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. I think that moment is now." I say showing her the pearl necklace Gazlowe gave me.

She gasps. "Percy it's beautiful."

She puts it on over the necklace she's already wearing. We sit there and enjoy this peaceful moment. Something tells me that for the next few weeks there won't be anymore.

**Authors note: I know this is long overdue but I forgot to post the last chapter so I decided to post these two together.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

**PS. I've posted a poll on my profile feel free to vote.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

"Help the Forsaken unload the supplies." I order the ogres and my own legionnaires. Who then march to the docks to help the Forsaken unload supplies from their ships. It would take a while, the docks were filled with over two dozen ships and troops.

Lilla marches out of Gazlowe's lab and approaches me. I grin seeing her.

"I just spoke with Gazlowe. He accepted the money to compensate for the unscheduled landing. He also agreed to let us use one the rooms in the inn for our war meeting." She reports.

"Alright lets go." I say smiling at her.

We make our way to the inn. On the way in we are joined by Sylvanas and her Forsaken.

"How were you able to transport you're army here with all of Hellscream's guards in your city?"

She smirks. "Well let's just say that they are getting very acquainted with our Scarlet Crusade prisoners."

We enter the second floor were the other leaders along with some of their people are waiting for us.

Drek'thar pours himself a glass of water. "So what is this plan you made to take Durotar?"

"We be needin' ta beat da Horde quickly if we be wantin' Orgrimmar." Res says.

Both Lug and Tharg nod. "Orgrimmar is a fortress and could withstand siege for weeks, months even."

"I agree, we need a quick and decisive victory if we want to take Orgrimmar."

I activate the miniature holo-projector which shows the map of the Barrens, Azshara, Ashenvale and Durotar. "Sylvanas will take the Forsaken and a portion of my troops and attack by sea in Azshara. There they will assault Orgrimmars rear gates."

"Zecara will march with his Dark trolls to the Eastern gate. While I take the bulk of the forces and launch a full forward attack on the main gate. But before that we will march through the Barrens, taking towns that are supplying the city with food."

Zecara lets out a long whistle. "Dat be a good plan. Da Horde be needin' ta divide his forces to counter us."

We order some food and drinks while we discuss our plan.

"Remember all of you I want to win the Horde over as allies so I would prefer not causing heavy losses, meaning no heavy weapons and only stun rounds.

Several men groan with disappointment but change their guns ammunition.

* * *

"ATTACK!" I shout raising my sword and leading my troops forward. Lug'tharg and his Gordunni clan waste no time smashing the wall with their hammers and clubs.

Once the first orc comes to range I swing my sword, catching him in the waist. The rest pf my troops smash through the outnumbered orc guards and make short work of them. The second orc comes at me with a club. He lashes out at me, striking me hard on the chest but I shrug it of before severing one of his legs. I plunge my sword deep into his gut before he even hits the ground.

I take this moment to see how the battle was going. My legionnaires and the ogres easily block the orcs strikes with their heavy shields or shrug them off before using their own weapons in powerful yet clumsy strikes. The forest trolls and Flrostwolves dance through the battle, looking for opening in the ranks before striking.

But the person who really catches my attention was Lilla. The way her hair flows around her when she attacks or how her armor gleams in the sunlight or how her eyes sparkle in the battle. Beautiful.

Linda quickly brings me back to reality. "Keep it in your pants Percy." She cries, knocking an orc out. "At least until we take Razor hill."

I nod and quickly rejoin the fight. Together our combined forces make short work of the guards. They and the other residents will be taken to the great hall where they will be held prisoner

Once they're rounded up the troops relax or continue training. I initially wanted to push forward and assault Orgrimmar now but the other armies are behind schedule and won't be able to do anything until tomorrow afternoon.

Drek'thar approaches me. "Perseus me and the other cavaliers think that it would be best if we forage for food for our mounts. I assure you we will be back by midday tomorrow."

"Alright then," I say. "you may leave for the rest of the day."

If Garrosh decides to launch an early attack I would be far harder to repel without the support of the cavalry. He takes his Frostwolves and the raptor riders to the Barrens.

* * *

**Garrosh's POV**

"What do you mean Perseus took Razor hill." I roar to a warrior who straining to keep his voice from squeaking.

"Their army took our forces by surprise. We didn't stand a chance warchief." He squeaks.

"Is that all?" I demand.

"Actually no warchief it isn't." Eitrigg steps forward. "Their army will strike at the morrow. According to my scouts there is a Forsaken fleet sailing past Bladefist and heading to Azshara. There is also rumours of a secondary force moving through Ashenvale."

I immediately realize Sylvanas is working with the human. Otherwise she would have attacked him.

"Damn it!" I bellow breaking a table in two before turning to Eitrigg. "Who can offer their aid quickly?"

"Gallywix has already begun mobilising the Bilgewater battalion. Baine is heading here to help. Lor'themar however is still a few days away. Vol'jin could send troops but he needs a diversion to get troops into the city" He says.

I nod. "Very well assemble the orcish army, we could buy some time for the others to arrive."

"Warchief the human has sent a diplomat." A warrior says barging in.

* * *

"The orc cavalry is ready." A raider reports.

I strap Gorehowl onto my back before mounting on my dire wolf. The gates of Orgrimmar open and my army charges right through.

"First we stop their caravans, then we attack Razor hill." I yell raising Gorehowl. As we approach Razorwind canyon I send eight raiders to probe the humans defences while the rest of us veer right to Thunder ridge. Although the ridge was partially flooded by the Southfury river during the Cataclysm my raider can still cross it.

We reach the road joining Razor hill and the Barrens. There we see our target: a pair of caravans being pulled by two kodos.

Razor hill is a small town, one which will run low on supplies soon. Especially after I'm done burning the supplies they need.

My warriors set their arrows ablaze before letting them fly to the caravans. Most hit the crates and barrels while a few strike the kodos themselves causing a panic.

The caravans escorts quickly draw their guns and swords determined to protect the supplies. The raider crash into the human and troll forces, trampling them or cutting them down with broadswords. I charge forward with Gorehowl in hand I slash right through a human soldiers armor and flesh, sending his bloodied corpse flying several feet. A second human throws his spear at me. The pole-arm sails through the air and hits my flank. The human draws his sword and shield before cautiously advancing towards me. I strike Gorehowl at his shield then pull it back, wrenching the shield from his grasp. The human charges with just his sword but Malak lunges forward and bites deep into his throat.

A troll leaps up and lands right in front of me. Malak struggles to stand up with the two of us on him. The trolls green face splits into a grin as he reaches for a curved dagger on his belt. I'm painfully aware that he could easily stab me faster than I can even raise Gorehowl so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I head-but him.

The troll tumbles of Malak and is crushed by the other orcs before he could climb to his feet. Even amongst the sounds of battle I still hear the satisfying _crack_ of his skull.

A raider appears from the Southfury river. At first I thought he was a straggler but he draws closer and I see blood dripping from the many wounds on his chest.

"What do you have to report?" I ask.

The warrior shakes his head. "The defences were much stronger than we anticipated and they were able to wipe out the rest of the raid." He growls.

We run down the rest of the humans before leaving their supplies to burn. We ride to Razor hill and stop thirty feet from the walls there the raiders fire flaming arrows at the wall and buildings. Even from the outside I hear the panicked screams of the enemy trying to put the fires out. Our second volley is directed at the enemies are trying to put out the flames. I let out a short laugh, even if they are able to put out the fires it will still cost them much of their water supply.

"Keep them distracted." I yell to the cavalry. "I'll gather the rest of the troops."

With that I fall ride back to Orgrimmar where Eitrigg is waiting for us.

"The rest of the army is ready for battle. Baine and Gallywix has already protecting Azshara while Vol'jin is marching to Ashenvale." Eitrigg reports.

I grin. "Than let us march to victory."

* * *

**Lilla's POV**

"Looks like your diplomat didn't win peace with the Horde." I say dodging an arrow.

"We need to do something." Percy urges me. "Diplomacy has failed."

"They're on wolves we can't match their speed on foot." I protest. "And Drek"thar's cavalry haven't returned yet."

Percy silently swears but then looks at me. "Take what little cavalry we do have and see if you can drive them back, at least temporarily."

I climb up on my black horse and nod to him. About half a dozen other human cavaliers and some of Percy's legionaries on new siege bikes armed with machine guns follow me outside Razor hill. We charge strait to the raider for a quick counter-attack. Once we're in range the human siege bikes open up with their machine guns, killing several raiders.

A few of the raiders suddenly break off to the right while the rest turn around and attack us. I raise my pistol in one hand and my sword in the other then fire one round at the lead raider while swinging my sword at any who get to close. I pass one biker and a raider duelling.

The legionnaire fire his machine gun at the wolf trying to cripple him but the orc swings his sword at the human and the soldiers heads topples of its shoulders while the bike crashes to the river.

I plunge my sword into the raiders back when I pass him.

"They're coming behind us." One biker screams before and arrow strikes his neck. I whirl around firing my pistol, catching a wolf in the paw and sending him and his rider stumbling. The rest quickly attack the rest of my unit.

Caboose fires a bolt of arcane magic to a raider moving from behind and slams his staff into another moving from the front. James summons his deathgrip and throws a third into the river.

One raider comes at me from behind with his broadsword raised. I block his strike and and slash at his abdomen but he doesn't go down. He gives me a swift punch in the face before swinging again. I bring up my blade and our two swords lock. Thinking quickly I bring my sword at the raiders worg and jerk my head to the right while his blade cut a part of my hair. My sword strikes the wolfs skull and brains, killing it and causing the raider to collapse.

The rest retreat to Razorwind canyon with us in hot pursuit and firing at them.

Once we reach the middle of Razorwind canyon I order them to stop."

"Why are we not pursuing them?" One of my men asks.

"Because orcs don't retreat unless they're planning something."

Suddenly the thunderous sounds of thousands if orcs advancing to our direction.

"Light preserve us." I whisper.

"I don't we'd need the Light to save us." One of my warriors grins pointing behind us.

I spin around and see our own army marching to meet the orcs.

"SHIELDS UP!" Percy shouts to the front rows.

The warriors of the first three rows obey and raise their shields with spears overhead while the rest of the troops raise guns or swords. We rush back to Percy's troops.

"KEEP PUSHIN' MON! DE ENEMY BE WEAK AND UN DISCIPLINED, DEY BE FALLIN' UBDER OUR MIGHT!" Res'jin roars while his Splintertrees and the Revantusk hurl axes and spear from the back.

I notice the enemy army is made up only of orcs. The orcs collide with our shields knocking or killing several of the men but shield wall holds. The orcs regroups and charge again. The legionaries in the back fire stun rounds from their guns further adding casualties.

They try again but their third attack doesn't fare any better.

A horn sounds and the grunts retreat behind a second group of orcs. This group instead of wearing the standard leather of the grunts they're using red mail, iron masks, guns and axes and spiked shoulder pads.

"Percy those are the Hordes elite forces." I warn him.

He nods and orders the men to hold their grounds rather than continue advancing. We open our ranks to let Lug'tharg and his ogre have a little fun with the Horde. They swings their clubs and stomp their feet, sending Kor'kron flying. But the orcs continue to pour into the ogre ranks.

When it looks like the ogre will be overwhelmed Percy orders the rest of us to advance with our swords and shields.

To my left is Percy and Res'jin fighting back-to-back against five orcs. In one swift motion Res'jin swings his axes and cuts one orcs flank while slashing another in a diagonal fashion though not killing them.

Percy disarms one of his axe then knocks him out. He throws another Orc over his shoulder. A third is quickly dispatched with a quick strike from the flat of Percy's blade.

A blood curtailing battle cry brings me back to the battle where a female orc charges at me with her axe raised. She brings her axe down in a downwards arc. I roll back and step on her blade before she pulls it up and give a swift kick in the face.

Another grunt comes at me from behind. He tries to sever my shoulder but I grab his arm and elbow him hard in the stomach.

I suddenly feel a stab of pain when hear Percy letting out a pained shriek. I see him with Res'jin fighting Hellscream himself. I notice Percy is walking with a limp when he moves forward to attack. Garrosh laughs and swats him aside, he lands head first into the ground.

Res snarls before charging with his spear. He thrusts his spear forward but Garrosh easily dodges and pick the troll up. Res plunges his spear at Garrosh's arm then scrapes his tusk across the orcs face.

He slam into Res'jin and knocks him unconscious. He quickly turns his attention to Percy. I blast Garrosh with the Light, he stumbles back as the Light burns his flesh. I rush to Percy's sid. And begin healing him. First I apply fist aid to his wounds then begin using the Light. his bright green eyes suddenly shoot open and he grins.

"Get up Percy," I order him. "we'll take him together."

**Percy's POV**

The two of us leap into battle, dodging Garrosh's attacks and landing a few strikes of our own. The two of us make a great team, finding weak spots and dodging his strikes. Sometimes Lilla hangs back and heals me while I face Hellsream head-on. Other times I would attack and while she would flank him. Eventually his attacks are getting slower and he's having a harder time to block our strikes. He's getting tired.

Garrosh roars in anger and recklessly makes several wide wings at us. Lilla manages to graze his ribs while hit him in the back with the hilt of my blade, forcing the orc warchief to his knees.

I point my sword downwards, directly at his neck. But as I bring it down Garrosh scoops up a handful of sand and flings it at my face. As I desperately try to get the particles out of my eyes he swings his axe at me. My armor takes the brunt of the impact but it knocks me back several feet.

I get the sand out of my eyes to see Lilla fighting Garrosh alone. Lilla was younger and smarter in a fight but her heavy armor weighed her down a bit.

I get up and slash him in the back while he's distracted. He grunts in pain then throws me aside again.

I try to get up but fatigue begins to wash over me. I can barely stand up, my legs feel like their made of jelly and my head is getting dizzy.

Lilla's not doing well against Garrosh. She managed to get a few good hits on his arms and chest but now she's been backed up to a corner. She's covered with cuts and bruises and the Light that was previously surrounding her is now gone. She launches forward with her sword raised. Garrosh swings his axe and crushes her armor.

Garrosh simply laughs. "You have been a worthy foe human. But now your time is up."

He disarms Lilla of her weapon before picking her up by the neck. He swings Gorehowl in a clean arc at her stomach, her crumpled armor nor the Light doesn't protect her and the axe cleaves her armor and flesh.

"NO!" The word burst from my's lips as he shoved through the crowd and dropped to his knees beside the woman who's only showed me kindness in my time here. The only person who's truly helped me let go of Annabeth, and now she's dying at my feet.

I begin to apply bio foam on her wounds but she stops me.

"Don't bother." She says, her voice cracks and getting weak.

"Save your strength, I'll patch you up in no time." I assure her.

"Percy forget about me, lead the army, they need you." She says coughing up a little blood.

"No listen to me." I beg her. "You're going to be fine, after all this we can be together and I am going to make Hellscream pay."

I feel a blood drenched hand grabbing mine as Lilla manages to lean forward and kisses me before her grip loosens and life slips away.

Linda stays a few feet in front to protect me while Res fights his way to my position.

"Ya did all ya could mon." he says and to my surprise he sounded genuinely sympathetic. "We be honorin' her by givin' her a warriors burials."

I wipe some tear from my eyes before looking at my second-in-command. "Take command of the army for a while. Theres something I need to do."

I kneel down to her corpse and begin to pray.

_"If there really is a Holy Light out there then please save this woman."_ I pray. For the first time since I arrived here I thought of something aside from revenge. I thought of my new friends I meet here like Res, Lug'tharg, Zecara and Lilla. Then I remember the people I have back at New Sparta, Six, John, Jalen.

_"I don't want revenge anymore, not if it costs me my brothers and sisters. I'm here to ask, no to beg for the strength to protect my empire."_

I take a few deep breaths and forget about my revenge and my anger to the UNSC. Slowly my palms begin glowing, faint at first but getting stronger.

_"So this is what it feels like to summon the Light."_ Then a wave of sadness washes over me. _"But at what cost."_

I gently lay my hands on her then much to my surprise her injuries begin to heal. In less than two minutes her wounds are gone and she opens her beautiful eyes.

She smiles. "You did it." Then her warm eyes turn fierce. "Lead us to victory Percy."

Res'jin who was watching all this is stunned. "Praise da Loa it be a miracle."

I smile at my troll friend. "Not a miracle, the Light. Now forward to VICTORY!"

The Lights now surrounds my body filling me with it's strength and wisdom. The sight of this revitalises the army and they fight with renewed efforts.

Even so the orcs are still pushing us back. Suddenly the sounds of the battle was drowned out by war horns and snarling wolves.  
The Frostwolves and troll cavalry appear at the top of the canyon. The orcs cheer at the sight of their brothers riding down, but instead of charging at our lines they make their to the orcs.

Drek'thar rides up beside me. "Sorry I'm late."

"We need to end this battle now!" I yell to him looking for Caboose. I find him beating a Kor'kron with his staff.

"Caboose I need you to get angry again." I say

"Ok" he says "but I forgot how to do that."

I lean to his ear and whisper one thing. "Kittens covered in spikes."

Caboose lets out an animalistic roar and charges headfirst into the orcs, throwing countless of them aside.

"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J CABOOSE AND I HATE BABIES!"

Soon our combined forces broke through the orcs lines.

**Garrosh's POV**

"Damn the Spartan!" I yell swinging Gorehowl and a human soldier. He skilfully blocks the attack but I ram right into him throwing him of his feet. I bring Gorehowl at his chest before he can even get up.

The battle still rages around me but this is now longer a battle to win. It's a battle for survival. With the traitorous Frostwolves and the trolls sudden appearance in the battle the orcs lost their momentum and quickly buckled under the onslaught.

A warrior on horseback charge towards me with her spear raised. Gorehowl rips her spear in half before bitting deep into her neck.

"Warchief we have lost the canyon." A Kor'kron cries fighting of a troll. "We must retreat to a more defensible position."

I'm annoyed at the fear he heard in warriors voice and the very thought of abandoning this fight. But I knew painfully well that he was right.

I raise Gorehowl high above my head. "Fall back to Dranosh'ar blockade!" I shout.

The rest of the orcs break away from the fight and follow me. I see the humans aren't so eager to pursue, either they don't want to or they are too tired. Most likely the latter.

It took longer than I excepted but we soon manage to limp back to Orgrimmar.

"Hail Hellscream!" A warrior shouts.

"Get everyone." I say bluntly. "They enemy has broken through our lines and this is our final line of defence."

I ignore the grunts surprised look and begin organising the blockades defences.

"Warchief you must evacuate." A Kor'kron urges me.

I bite back a snarl. "Are calling me a coward." I demand.

The elite warrior raises his hands. "No warchief but it is our duty as you guards to see that you live. This battle is lost and you should not be here."

"My place is with my people in the battlefield." I retort.

"Warchief the humans armies march here to conquer us as we speak. But we will endure knowing that our warchief lives."

I want to protest but the warrior speaks with much sense and I have nothing to say so I merely nod.

"Take a zeppelin and some warriors. We will hold the back as long as we can." He affirms.

I rush to the nearest zeppelin and spare a quick glance to the Horde soldiers who know that this will be their final battle.

* * *

**Tex's POV**

"Keep your head down." Sylvanas hisses as a cannon ball flies over our heads and strikes back of the ship.

The Forsaken captain stumbles down. "Lady Sylvanas the ship has sustained heavy damage. We will not be able to land until those cannons are destroyed." He reports directing a magi and his water elemental to put out the fires.

"Where are the nagas?" She snaps.

"Most are still fighting the naval fleet at sea while the few others are fighting at the beach." The sailor shakes his head. Shortly after we left Ratchet a group of nagas approached us and pledged their services to our cause. They volunteered to distract the Horde fleet while our ships slip through.

"We have to do something or we'll be sitting ducks." I insist.

Sylvanas nods. "I agree with your assessment. I want you to lead the vanguard to the beach and clear it."

I salute. "It will be done milady."

I climb aboard a dinghy a the troops begin to row to the beach followed by several similar ships. But while the goblins attention is mainly focused on the larger ships they don't ignore us. Several cannons turn their to us and fire. The archers fire at our dinghy and kill the helmsman the cannons open fire at our boat. I quickly melt into the shadows and reappear on the beach while the boat erupts into a ball of fire.

A goblin manning a cannon yelps in surprise before my blade enters his small body. Another goblin comes at me with his wrench and hits me on the knee. I garb his neck and throw him in the water.

I summon a purple hand to grab a goblin then snaps his neck. Suddenly I feel a sharp jolt in my left arm.

"Drop your weapon or the next shot goes to your head." A goblin snap pointing his gun at me while four other surround me.

I smirk and slam my sword to the ground. Five skeleton ghouls rise up and attack the goblins. At this point several of our dinghies have landed ant their occupants scramble out to kill any goblin they see.  
"We've secured the beachhead now lets take the gates!" I yell to my troops.

* * *

**Baine's POV**

Baine swung his mace, fighting off two soldiers with polearms. All around him, the air was full of sound: the steady bang bang bang of gunfire, the booming of the cannons, the singing of arrows being loosed, and over and around it all, the cries of Horde and human, naga and Forsaken fighting, killing, and dying.

One of the soldiers lunged toward him. Baine moved more swiftly than the man had bargained for, and the spear stabbed only empty air. Baine's mace slammed into him as he stumbled, and the human fell. The other human soldier thought he had an opening, but Baine's mace snapped the weapons shaft as if it were a twig and, on the backswing, crunched the soldier's skull as if it were an acorn.

A portion of the army managed to reach the beach and drive back the goblins leaving us Tauren to protect the gate. My braves make short work of the scout force and soon all lay dead at our feet.

"Quickly, we must push our offensive before they are able to regroup."

I lead my braves to were the enemy was establishing a camp and raise Fearbreaker.

This group of warriors was assisted by magic users. I make way to one such, a Forsaken warlock blasting a Tauren warrior and sending him fleeing in mindless fear. I swing Fearbreaker in a clean across his already rotting skull.

The other magi and warlocks raise their hands and begin chanting spells

"Shaman counter their spells."

The air around us filled with fire, ice along with our weapons clashing with the humans and Forsaken.

The rest of my braves have engaged the humans before they can get back into formation. By the time the second row of humans manages to meet our charge the first group was crushed. A naga slithers towards me with his trident raised.

I strike him with Fearbreaker, sending him back and before the warrior rises the druid smacks him with his paw. The cat shifts into a elder black haired Tauren.

"Hamuul where did you come from?" I ask.

"Me and some of tribe where spying on the human and trying find out where they are from." He replies.

"Where you able to find anything?" I inquire.

He shakes his head and says. "So far the only thing I have learned is that they are not with the Alliance."

I fight my way to the middle of the battle where female human death knight is fighting of a Tauren druid and paladin. The Sunwalker shoots a beam of light while the druid uses the wrath spell on her. The knight rolls aside and slams her blade to the ground a freezes the area around the Tauren. A plate boot strikes the Sunwalker on the side of his face and the druid shifts into flight form but a she flies the death knight punches her in the face.

She takes one look at me and gives me a wicked grin.

I swing Fearbreaker at her, trying to break her legs. She jumps up and makes a wild slice at my head, cutting of a little hair. I club her in the chest and knocking her back. She snarls in pain before lunging at me. I block her strike, pick her up, throw her back a few feet. The death knight jumps back to her feet and runs up to me, I slam my mace down on the ground trying to throw her back. But as I do she climbs up my mace and leaps above me slashing my back with her runeblade.

My Tauren are carving through the enemy ranks faster than they can fill the gaps.

"Just give up, you can't take me on one-on-one." She smirks underneath her war helm.

But fortunately for me I'm not alone. She looks around and sees her troops either retreating or defeated. She lets out a roar of outrage and sliced her way out of the ring of Tauren forming around her.

"FALL BACK!" The death knight roars sprinting to the beach. The army reluctantly breaks away from the fight and runs to the beach.

Many of them remove parts of their armor or drop weapons to move faster but most are overrun and captured. I notice in the that all the Forsaken and their ships have disappeared.

The army is cornered, good.

"HOLD" I bellow looking back at blood elves and Tauren.

I turn to the humans and shout. "You have fought well warriors now lay down your arms an surrender."

The death knight grins. "I think you would be wise to surrender, high chieftain." She and her troops suddenly drop to the ground as nets fly out from the ground, ensnaring many warriors.

The naga army slithers out of the water, most carry nets and tridents while others wield staffs who freeze a few Tauren braves.

More horns sound as Forsaken and human soldiers move from both sides.

I slowly drop Fearbreaker and rumble. "Lower your weapons."

The other Tauren and elves drop their weapons.

* * *

**Vol'jin's POV**

Me and my hunting party creep through the forests of Anshenvale.

"What are des things we be fightin'?" I ask a headhunter.

"Dey be called Dark trolls." The warrior replies. "Dey be da most powerful and rarest troll there is."

"Have you ever seen one?" I ask.

A headhunter nods. "During da battle of mount Hyjal a tribe of dem be helpin' us protect da Horde base dere."

"If dey be helin' us before why are dey attackin' us now?" I inquire.

"Dey be a neutral group," The headhunter explains. "dey only be hellpin' us because da demons be attackin' de mountain."

One of the Darkspears in the back lets out a shriek. I see a Dark troll with his spear deep into the witch doctors spine. More Dark trolls burst out of the ground where they had been hiding. Soon a dozen of them emerge and three headhunters quickly fall under their attack .

My lieutenant Vanira swears angrily. "How could I be forgettin'. Dark trolls be subterranean why didn't I think of somethin' like dis."

"Forget about," I yell drawing my glaive. "just get rid of dem."

My headhunters quickly draw spears and hurl them at the trolls but it only seems to anger them. Without a moment hesitation they throw themselves into the fray swinging and hacking.

One Dark troll makes his way towards me wielding a massive club. Instead of fighting him head-on I dive under his swing.

He swings again and I roll aside. While he's distracted my blade bites deep into his neck. Vanira shoots lightning at another Dark troll in the chest.

"We be needin' to do sometin' or dey gonna overwhelm us." She cries.

I see my Darkspears being beaten back by the Dark trolls. The largest one, clearly the leader picks up one of my headhunters by the face and throws him at a cluster of headhunters.

"Fall back!" I yell summoning a serpent ward to cover my tribe. The totem spits poison to the nearest Dark trolls or bites those that gets too close.

The large Dark troll sees me and grins, raising his his spear. He hurls it and narrowly misses my head. His hand then descends to the axe that hangs on his belt but I slash my glaive in two diagonal arcs forming an X in the the large Dark trolls chest. He collapses on the ground sending blood everywhere.

Soon we rush through the trees to our war camp to plan our next move.

"So dey be stronger, faster and dey can hide underground." I growl. "What we gonna do mon. We be havin' no soldier who can counter their attack."

Vanira looks at me. "Maybe our headhunter will be fallin' against their onslaught but what of another unit of soldiers."

I scratch my chin. "Which one?"

"Da bersekers with der fightin' skills and experience should be able ta match da Dark troll strength. Maybe send a few witch doctors and spell caster and we could push dem back."

I consider this, our Berserkers might be able to hold their own against the Dark trolls and they are all seasoned veterans. "But dey be few in numbers so we best find da largest concentration of Dark trolls and crush dem."

One headhunter steps up. "We may be smaller and weaker dan da Dark trolls but we be faster and smarter. We could scour da woods to find der warbands."

"Ya may go." I say, alliwing myself a small smile. If the berserkers could push back the Datk trolls and the rest of the tribe moves fast enough we could drive them out.

"I approve of da plan. Mobilize da berserkers."

* * *

"Dey be comin'." Vanira points at one of the scouting parties moving to our ambush site followed by several dozen Dark trolls.

"Get into position." Vanira hisses.

We all hide in the bushes or trees with our spears raised. Just a few more feet. The scouts dash through our location then ready their own weapons.

"Now!" I shout throwing my spear.

The witch doctors summon spells that strikes causes an explosion so bright that even I cover my eyes.

The rest of the tribe hurl their throwing weapons before drawing largers axes for melee combat.

"KILL DEM ALL!" The Dark troll leader roars, plunging his axe deep into a headhunter chest. One of my rogues creeps up and stabs him the neck.

One berserkers attacks a Dark troll armed with a jagged sword head-on. The Dark trolls strikes the warrior in the chest with his sword. A priest quickly heals him while a witch doctor summons a healing totem.

The berserker rather than fall like most warrior simply flinches then swings a heavy axe at the unprotected neck. The severed head of the Dark troll flies through the forest still with a surprised look on his face.

I draw my glaive and join the battle.

A troll thrusts his spear forward. I roll out of the way and slash my glaive across his chest. Instead of collapsing the troll simply shrugs it off and swings his spear in a wide arc. I duck and plunge my weapon deep into his chest. He laughs at my feeble attempts to kill him and swings his polearm again. I parry his strike with my glaive and swiftly decapitate the troll.

My Darkspears are now prepared for anything the trolls throw at them. But the Dark trolls refuse to give up. My witch doctors summon serpent wards to harass the dark trolls while my head hunters open fire with spears. The dark trolls shrug of the spears but a shaman hurls a fire spell and the troll collapses in pain as the flames sear his flesh.

"Dey be weak against fire." The witch doctor announces happily.

The other witch doctors hurl fireballs at the trolls leaving them unable to dodge spears of my warriors.

I slide down and examine the bodies but I notice that one troll is missing.

"Quickly everyone find da missing troll before he can tell da rest of der huntin parties." I tell my troops.

A tense minutes later a scout returns and frowns. "Dey be learnin, now dey come again, dis time in full force."

"How many?"

"Der be to many to count, but at least a thousand."

I could hardly believe it. _A thousand dark trolls, we could barely handle a few hunting parties._

"FALL BACK!" I yell

* * *

I lead the rest of my tribe to the narrow pass between a Stonetalon mountain and a river not far from Orgrimmar.

"Dis be where we make our final stand." I tell my troops, drawing my sword

"Form a phalanx." I order my troops. "Berserker in front, headhunters behind them and spell casters in the back."

While my warriors get into formation another troll leaves the city and leads two kodo bests to us.

"Why ya be bringin des kodos with ya."

The troll grins pointing at the two catapults one the backs of each beast. "Just a new weapon I built."

I nod as Legati and Nekali lead a groups of their followers to the top of the cliffside and begin prepare to attack.

Soon the dark troll army comes to view, there are hundreds of them marching en masse.

One troll steps forward, this one was big even by dark troll standards standing at least twelve feet and he carries himself with an air of royalty. The Kaldorei tribes leader.

"Drop ya weapons and surrender." The troll demands.

I response my berserkers raise their spears and shields.

The dark troll king roars in outrage and his army attacks. The first rank is impaled by the row of spears but more continue pouring in. A troll primes the kodo catapult begins to rain boulders onto the troll ranks, knocking several trolls into the water.

"Spring da trap." I yell to Legati and Nekali.

The rogues hurl daggers rocks down while the shaman summon the earth elementals and pour rocks down the cliff.

The priests summon the holy light and the witch doctors hurl fireballs to burn through the troll ranks. Druids and hex priests transform into bears or moonkins and charge into the fray acting like living tanks.

The dark trolls own shaman will the rocks to move out of the way or throw them back while shadow hunters fire silver beams at our phalanx. The rest of the barbarians and warriors collide with our shields, a few Darkspears were overwhelmed but the wall held.

Much to my surprise the army moves back and stops a few feet away from our shields. The troll king stops a few feet away from us and begins uttering a prayer. Suddenly solid moonlight begins to rain down on my tribe, injuring and incapacitating many. The dark trolls launch one final push and this time the phalanx doesn't withstand the blow.

"Da phalanx be broken fall back to da city." I yell.

My Darkspears rush back into the city followed by the Dark troll army.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The orc archers fired a volley, dozens of arrows sticking in the thick armor of the ogres like porcupine quills. Several found chinks in armor, and some of the ogres go down.

Caboose and two human magi combine their magical strength. The hair on my head stand on end. Then bolts of pure arcane energy rain down, scattering the orc archers. But the orc grunts protecting this fortification are ready.

The Horde siege weapons and shaman fire at our ranks. The first volley sends several flying but just as quickly a we recover the fire again.

"We need to do something!" I urge Drek'thar.

However he simply smiles. "The Hordes shaman are indeed powerful but Frostwolves are better."

"Spirits of the Earth, don't let these brave soldiers fall, protect them." He prays.

The ground in front of the men rises up forming a large barrier. Most of the Hordes attacks bounces of the barrier and those that get through do little damage.

Drek'thar and the rest of the Frostwolf shaman along with the troll spell casters and magi raise their hands at once. The earth wall shatters sending rock debris at the orcs. While the magi hurl ice spells freezing more and finally the trolls use their Loa magic to summon snakes and wards.

"FALL back!" The orc leader shouts.

We chase back into the city before they lock the gates. The remaining Horde forces have barricaded in the city.

"Lower your weapons, it's over!" Tex demands riding around the group on her charger.

The Horde soldiers reluctantly lower their weapons.

"What are your orders?" Linda asks percy who's enjoying th sight of his victory.

"Have the everyones wounds treated and then let the Horde leaders go." Percy replies calmly.

Everyone is shocked at those orders but most of the leaders manage hide it.

"Wait after everything we've been through today you are just going to let us go." Baine pipes in.

"I never wanted this war." Percy admits. "Before the start of the battle I offered to negotiate peace with the Horde but your warchief threatened my life and forced my hand. Either way I wanted this to end with as little bloodshed as possible so I ordered my troops to use non-lethal stun rounds and to only kill when necessary. In fact I wanted the Horde as allies."

Baine and the other leaders look relieved at those revelations.

"But wait," A Kor'kron interrupts. "Garrosh is gone we have no warchief. Who will lead us?"

Baine's eyes immediately fix on to Percy. "Human in this short war you have proven yourself to be an honorable foe. I would be glad to accept you as my warchief."

Percy gasps. "Me the warchief." He sputters.

Sylvanas steps to Baine's side. "I may have just met you recently human but in that short time you gave proven yourself to be honorable, fearless, charismatic yet you are also merciful and wise beyond your years. I stand by the Tauren's decision. What about the rest of you?"

Lor'themar, Vol'jin and Gallywix all looks just as surprised as Percy. But slowly all five of them bow before the new warchief.

* * *

**Garrosh's POV**

"Land there." I instruct the zeppelin crew.

They climbed openly up the mountain, making sure the orc sentries hidden nearby could see them clearly. I only have a few warriors so the last thing I need are these Blackrocks getting the wrong idea.

The Blackrock guards appear to have understood as nome of them attack us. Finally they reached the top. A massive stone keep stood against the spire itself, carved from the same glossy black rock which gave this place its name.

Finally they reached the wide chamber that I have heard was Doomhammer's legendary throne room and war council. Inside is sitting atop the throne is Rend Blackhand.

"Well, well what do we have here." He shifts his position, flinging a leg over the arm of the throne.

"I'm am Garrosh Hellscream. Warchief of the Horde." I announce pounding my chest.

The Blackrocks draw weapons but Rend simply laughs. "Hellscreams boy, here and he became the warchief no less." He suddenly becomes furious. "Your title of warchief means nothing here and you would be smart to remember that."

"Very well." I mutter.

"Now," He says twirling an dagger in his hand. "What brings you here?"

"The Horde has fallen under the control of a human named Percy Jackson." I explain. "I came here seeking sanctuary and to ask for help in regaining the Horde."

"What makes you think you'll get help."

"For two reasons: so you can gain control of the Horde. Second because your running out of soldiers to fight the Alliance so you need more...fast. I have knowledge of the Horde's tactics, troops and leadership."

Rend seems to ponder this. "Very well, I will contact my new ally."

"What ally?" I inquire.

In response he pulls out a large scroll and lays it on the table. The scroll was blank until a dark figure materialises.

"Greetings Rend." The figure says

"Greetings." Rend says. "I come bearing news."

The figure makes a gesture for Rend to speak.

Rend smiles. "This is Garrosh Hellscream. He has information on Percy Jackson. Tell him."

"He marched to Durotar with a massive army. My forces were quickly overrun, I barely escaped. But now he rules the Horde. I come here requesting aid to drive him out of my lands."

The figure chuckles menacingly. "Well Rend it appears your request will be put under reconsideration."

"What request is that?" I ask.

"To send troops to Azeroth and conquer the Horde." The figure says stepping into the light,revealing a fair head, eyes that calculate your every move, slim build and a sword and dagger hanging on the humans belt. "Now us begin planning."

"When will you send help?" I ask.

"One is already there." The human replies. "The rest will arrive soon."

Suddenly I hear faint footsteps behind me. I turn around and a figure materializes in front of me. He's wearing similar armor Percy but this one is more intimidating. It's Steel with Sage trim. He's much more slender and is holding a rifle.

"My name is Locus." He says. "What am going to do control?"

The human says. "Help them win the war and kill Percy Jackson."

**Authors note: The Horde has a new warchief namely Percy. But there also appears to be someone out to get him.**

**Heres what we know about he/she.**

***Has an army.**

***Blonde**

***Calculating eyes**

***Uses a knife or sword**

***slim build**

***Call sign is control**

**Who could this be?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

I dash through the hallways of the HIGHCOM facility looking for Lord Hood. A few marines say hello to me but I ignore them. This is far more important than exchanging pleasantries with some soldiers.

I find him in one of the war rooms of the Threat Analysis Wing. There he and Octavian examining a map of the outer colonies and discussing something.

"I believe the Covenant remnants are hiding on New Llanelli." Octavian says before noticing me.

"Hello colonel, what brings you here?" Lord Hood asks.

"I have news of Percy's whereabouts." I say getting to the point.

Lord Hood frowns. "Where is that bastard hiding."

I highlight a section of the map not far the outer colonies. "In a newly discovered planet called: Azeroth."

"How did you come by this information?" The Fleet Admiral inquires.

"I have…sources." Not wanting to tell him where I really got this information.

Lord Hood looks like he's about to say something but Octavian comes to my rescue. "With all due respect Fleet Admiral, we have Percy Jacksons location. Why sit discuss it when we should be sending troops to find him."

I'm surprised on how aggressively he's acting, but then again he's always hated Percy so I understand why he's so eager to kill him.

Lord Hood scratches his chin then presses a button on the intercom. "Will captain Lasky please report to my office in ten minutes."

"I'll send the Infinity." He says before leaving.

"Wait," I call out. "If someones going after Percy I wanna be there."

Lord Hood put his hand on my shoulder. "I know of your personal relationship with him. Are you sure you wanna join this mission?"

"Yes." I say without a moments hesitation.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Warchief ya be havin' visitors." Res'jin says pointing at the entrance of Grommash hold. There two figures enter. The first is a young Tauren with black fur. While the second is a white-haired blood elf with an eyepatch: Baine Bloodhoof and Lor'themar Theron.

"Warchief a moment." Baine says.

"Of course, enter."

In their hands is a small box and a set of white plate armor with a gold trim. "Your mage friend has informed me of your armor problem. So we forged this." Lor'themar explains.

Lor'themar lays it on the table while Baine gives me the box. "Whats a warrior without a weapon."

I open the box and gasp.

Inside is a small disposable ballpoint pen.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask pulling it out of the box.

Baine smiles. "See and find out."

I uncap the pen and it transforms into the sword I remember. The only difference is that it has a golden glow around it.

"The sword was reforged by the Sunwell so it is far more powerful. But it is also been purified from its past." Baine explains.

"This is an amazing gift you've given me. I will use them with pride." I assure him. Lor'themar smiles and leaves but Baine has a troubled look on his face.

"Whats wrong Baine?"

He sighs. "The Grimtotem raids have been increasing in the border."

I nod, ever since I became warchief I learned everything about the Horde and the Alliance.

"Don't worry I'll send someone to deal with it." I assure him.

"Thank you warchief." He smiles before leaving.

I pull out my iPhone 20. "Siri call Persephone Jackson."

"Did you say call bomb Andy?" The robotic voice replies.

I growl. "Damn it Siri you suck."

"You suck"

I turn Siri off and call Six manually but she doesn't respond.

"I hope Six is ok. She always answers her phone." I mutter.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your sister is just busy doing something important." Lilla assures me.

"Still." I look at Zecara who's been packing for New Sparta. "When you get there find my sister and ask her to come here."

He salutes then runs off to the portal.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"If the coordinates the _Dusk_ gave are accurate then this is the planet he's hiding in." Lasky says sitting on his captains chair.

I smile, we've found Percy. "Did they send people to the surface?"

He nods. "According to what our scouts report this planet has inhabitants." He bites his lower lip. "I don't know how to say this but according to the natives Percy is pretty big here."

My eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well after talking to some of the natives Jason and Majestic discovered that Percy is pretty famous here."

I wince knowing how persuasive and charismatic Percy is. If he can win over the natives here I would need to deploy an army to fight him, which would take time.

"Then I'll make sure they know the real story."

Lasky smiles. "Good cause one of the leaders has agreed to meet with you in his city of Stormwind."

"He's probably still here so make sure he doesn't get off world."

* * *

I take a pelican down to the surface where Jason and fireteam Majestic is waiting for me outside of Stormwind city. The four Spartan IV salute at me while Jason smiles. "Glad you could make Annabeth."

"Alright, I wanna meet this leader."

Jason leads us inside the large wooden gates with Majestic escorting us. I can't help but admire the architecture of the city. The stone buildings are reminiscent to those of the medieval times. The statues of heroes could have only been created by a true artist. But I brush that thought out of my mind and focus on the task at hand. There are several guards patrolling the area but they wear so much armor that its impossible to see their faces but it's easy to tell they're humans or at least humanoid.

"King Varian sent someone to meet us." Jason whispers. We reach the Trade district or whatever it's called and a young human teenager greets us. "We've already told him about our technology and wars."

He's dressed in a regal blue and gold tunic, black pants and boots. He has calm blue eyes and short blonde hair, he has a wide smile.

"Greetings," He waves at us. "I am prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind."

I return the smile. "I look forward in negotiating with your people and learning from them."

"Well me and my father share the same feelings." He replies leading us to the castle.

We follow him to the keep but two guards block our path to the entrance. "Halt! Identify yourselves!" One guards shouts.

"It's ok soldiers," Anduin assures them stepping forward. "they're with me. Father has requested that they meet with him."

"Majestic stay here." I order the four Spartan IV who give me a crisp salute.

The guards look at each other then step aside. Inside is a dome shaped throne room where several nobles are arguing about something.

However one man stands out from the rest, he has dark hair and brown eyes. Instead of wearing fancy clothing and looking frail like the other nobles he's wearing armor and is clearly built like a warrior.

Anduin waves at him and the noble immediately dismisses everyone else except the guards and an elder noble carrying a sword. The warrior sits on the throne. "Greetings, I am high king Varian Wrynn of Stormwind."

He motions to the elder noble. "This is king Genn Greymane of Gilneas."

I bow before him. "I am colonel Annabeth Chase of the UNSC marine corps and speaker for the UEG. We came here for a reason high king."

King Varian nods soberly. "Your friend told me. You hunt a group of rebels hiding on Azeroth."

"That is correct. His name is Percy Jackson." I say while everyone gasps. I raise my hands and continue. "I know most of you heard his story but that story is false. He betrayed us. He killed some of my friends and soldiers. So when I found him I begged him to turn himself in but he refused and attempted to run. Eventually we managed to catch him but his followers broke him out and they escaped here."

Everyone was speechless upon hearing this. King Greymane was the first to recover. "So why tell us about him?"

"I was hoping that you and your kingdom could also help us in our search."

The high king scratches his chin then says. "My people are still recovering from the Shattering. So my people won't be much help."

"But surely Gilneas aren't to only allies, why not ask others." I suggest.

"Because our other allies have their own problems." King Greymane says gruffly. "My people are still fighting off the invaders in our land. Even if the others had troops to spare they would not send them unless this threat would affect them."

I sigh. "I certainly hope you reconsider...but I respect your decision."

"You may stay in inn if you want colonel." King Varian says.

I bow again before leaving to the inn.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and buy some fruits for breakfast. After a few minutes Jason exits his room and joins me.

I notice that he's already wearing his marine armor.

"Jason, whats wrong?" I ask staring at his bloodshot eyes.

He then hands me a tablet and replies. "Look what our drones and scout ships found last night."

I activate the tacpad and it show one of our _Strident_-class frigates. It's simply flying through space but I notice it's over a different continent.

"Where is that?"

Jason grabs a banana. "According to the maps the people here gave us it's a continent called Kalimdor. Keep watching."

Suddenly another ship drops out of slipspace. A ship that I don't recognise.

"What kind of ship is that?" I demand.

Jason shrugs eating his banana. "It doesn't match any know UNSC or Covenant ship. So some of the eggheads on the Infinity are speculating thats it's a modified innie ship."

The new ship charged it's energy projector and fires a single shot into the frigate. The plasmais easily absorbed by our frigates shields.

The frigate fires it's own MAC gun along with a hundred archer missiles at the unshielded ship. Just before the missiles and MAC round hit the ship. A shield activates and absorbs everything before lowering again.

The frigate fires it's MAC gun again but the other ships shields come up again although it's considerably weaker now. The enemy ship charges two cannons mounted on the top of the ship. It fires it's cannon which is similar to the round of the railgun. The first one bounces of the shield but the second one strikes the ship dead center. The titanium-A armor melts away as the enemy ship accelerates until the two warships are flying beside each other.

In a desperate counter-attack the frigate launch all remaining archer missiles and open fire with it's poin-defense turrets. The other ships shields power up and absorb the shots before the shields vanish.

I feel a glimer of hope. But that quickly disappears as the enemy ships fires dozens of plasma turrets. While our ships were designed to take plasma salvos it can't hande so many at such close range.

The plasma rounds boil through the already damaged hull. The frigate tumble uncontrollably, falling apart until it's little more than a lifeless husk.

"We need to show King Varian." Jason says. "Maybe this will be enough to convince him to help us."

I quickly change out of my pajamas and into my armor before heading to Stormwind keep.

I rush to high king Varian and bow before him. "I'm sorry for my intrusion but this is important."

I hand him the TAC pad and show the video. He watches it intentl. With unblinking eyes then yells at one of the guards. "Contact all the leaders, tell them the Horde has allies from the stars!"

"High king what are you talking about?" I ask.

He returns the TAC pad. "Take a closer look at the ship." He says in small voice, almost a whisper. He points at the design of the ship. "Thats the symbol of the Horde."

"Will you join us now?" I inquire smirking a little bit.

"Yes"

He then turns to one of his guards. "Tell Mathias Shaw to ready some of the SI:7 and have them spy on Garrosh."

I step forward. "With respect, I would like to volunteer to do the spying myself."

* * *

**Six's POV**

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight"_

_"Not a footprint to be seen._  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_and it looks like I'm the Queen_  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in;_  
_Heaven knows I've tried"_

_"Don't let them in,_  
_don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel,_  
_don't let them know_  
_Well now they know"_

_"Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore"_

_"Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care_  
_what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on._  
_The cold never bothered me anyway"_

_"It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me"_  
_Can't get to me at all"_

_"It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_  
_I'm free!"_

_"Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on"_

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past"_

_"Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_  
_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on"_

_"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

I finish the song and everyone in the bar cheers. I sit back into my booth were Jalen grins at me. "Nice number."

I return the grin. "Ya, well it's time to pay up."

He laughs pulling out his wallet. "Alright 5 for singing karaoke, 5 for singing _L__et it go_ and another 5 because everyone loved it."

"Alright now my dare for you is to walk up to that brute." I then whisper what he has to say.

He gulps and walks up to a Brute drinking alone in the bar.

Jalen approaches him and says. "I wet myself, will you change me?"

**SMACK**

Jalen limps back to the booth and grunts. "Thats thirty bucks."

"Alright." I say grabbing my backpack and pulling out my wallet.

"Oh my gods, Six look at the TV." Jalen says staring at the screen. There I see Percy standing on a cliffside flanked by Caboose, Linda and Tex, along with other humans I didn't recognise and a green-skinned creature with tusks and a red Mohawk.

It's the same Percy I've always remembered but it's also a new one. For one he is now wearing a set of gold armor. White armor that has a golden aura around it. And strapped on his hip is Riptide which is also glowing. His eyes while still filled with emotion is also filled with wisdom.

"My people, hear me!" Percy roars. Bellow is a valley filled with thousands of humans and creatures I've never seen before but they all pay heed to Percy. "Today will signify the birth of the Horde EMPIRE!"

"Jackson!" They shout, and a loud boom followed their cry.

"As I speak human engineers and Horde magic users have crafted a portal that will connect Azeroth to New Sparta!" He continues. "There my human warriors may return home and any Horde may visit and see our magnificent cities for themselves. And maybe even teach my people a thing or two about magic."

"Jackson!" They shouted again.

"Behold our glorious new portal!" He booms as a large portal that appears to the right of the Horde.

"Now my magi control the portal and shut it down if it is being abused." Percy says suddenly serious. "Now behold the might of the Human capital world of New Sparta!"

Hundreds of humans stream through, eager to return home followed by countless Horde.

I look at Jalen and we both rush outside. There the citizens of the Horde are casually walking to the street.

"Where did Percy find these guys?" Jalen asks.

I shrug. "I know someone who could tell us."

* * *

The two of us enter the Shield worlds control room. There 2004-Repentance is maintaining consoles and observing the shield worlds status.

"Repentance!" I call out to the monitor who doesn't even notice us.

"Ah Spartan, what brings you here?" He asks cheerfully.

"We want information about the ancient humans and Forerunners." Jalen says.

Repentance giggles. "What would you like to know?"

"The Forerunners defeated the human empire and dismantled it, right?" I ask.

"Correct"

"So what can you tell us about a planet called Azeroth?" I ask.

Repentance activates the control rooms holo map which shows all the planets in the Milky Way. "The human empire was built not only on technology but also on arcane magic." He explains. "Magi who wield magic originated from Azeroth."

"The Forerunners were never able to wield magic. So when war broke out the humans had a great advantage using it. To stop them from winning the war the Forerunners not only dismantled Azeroth's civilisation but also devolved the humans there so they are unable to use magic. Without the aid of their fierce battle mages the humans lost the war."

Me and Jalen are both shocked at these revelations. "So all this time there was another planet filled with humans."

"Wait," Jalen says raising his hands. "you're telling me that the ancient humans were pretty much massacred because they didn't have magic."

"Well studies conducted after the war have shown that the humans had sort of an...addiction to magic. And when they were cut of from the magic on Azeroth they had nowhere to feed this addiction as a result they fought poorly."

"I'm heading to Azeroth." I say finally. "Don't try to stop me Jalen."

Jalen grins. "Are you kidding, if there are other humans in Azeroth and Percy's brought them to our forces I wanna see it. Besides we're best friends Persephone, if you go someone needs to watch your back."

I let out a short laugh, remembering when I first met Jalen. I suddenly have a renewed affection to the former son of Hypnos. I realize that I made the right choice in making him my best friend.

"Excuse me, do I be interruptin' sometin'?" A deep voice says behind me. I see a hulking purple creature approaching.

"Who are you?" Repentance asks the purple creature.

"I be Zecara da Dark troll." The creature replies. He has has royal purple skin, a black and white Mohawk. He is wearing simple robes and a strange voodoo mask. "Warchief Persues be sendin' me here."

Jalen gasps pointing at me. "This is warchief Percy's sister."

Zecara's jaw drops as he bows before me. "Well da warchief de sendin' me ta find ya. He says he be needin' ya for an important task."

"What task?" I inquire.

Zecara smiles around his tusks. "Go to Orgrimmar and find out for yourself."

Me and Jalen exchange glances. "We need to pack." We say in unison.

* * *

I unlock my apartment door and immediately grab a duffel bag. I pack all the thins I might need: Nectar, ambrosia, drachmas, jeans, shirts, an extra pair of Converse sneakers, a sniper rifle with six extra clips and a DMR with ten extra clips.

I open a drawer on my nightstand and reach for my magnum. As I put it in my bag something on my nightstand cathes my attention. A combat knife with the words _Stormbreaker_. Riptides twin blade and a gift from Percy. I stare at it mentally debating if I should being it before I reluctantly slip it into my pocket.

_"Now for armor."_ I mutter dreading this moment. I open my closet where I store my Mark V(B), perfectly maintained and polished.

I stare at my helmet trying to remember how much I just wanted to put my armor again and rejoin the fight. But part of me knows that I may be able to wear the armor but it will never be the same.

I cast that thought aside and put my armor over my clothes. I step outside of my apartment where Jalen is waiting for me in full greek battle armor. We take his warthog to the portal where the Horde came from.

The first thing I notice is the grim mood of the city, some of the building were burned to the ground while others are covered in scorch marks. Most of the people look like they just came out of a fight, bit despite that they all still hold their heads high and proud.

I approach an orc guard clad only in a loincloth, boots, gloves and shoulder pads.

"Where can we find the warchief?" I ask him

"The warchief is very busy human, he will not see you today. Now be gone you make me sick." The guard snaps. My lips press together with irritation as I resist the urge to punch the guard in the face.

"Whats going on here." A hollow yet familliar voice says behind me. I spin around and see Tex approaching us.

"It's none of your concern Death knight." The orc sneers.

Tex takes a look at is and supresses a grin. "Alright then I'll just tell the warchief that you denied him of his meeting with his champions."

The guards sneer crumbles. "C-Champions?" He sputters.

"Yes, we are the warchiefs most prized warriors." I say smugly.

The orc falls to his knees. "Firgive me great ones I did not mean to offend you." The orc begs, pointing at a large building. "The warchief is in Grommash hold."

I stick my tongue at the guard as he scurries away. I take a look at Tex and realize how much she changed. Instead of the emerald green eyes I'm used to seeing she has glowing icy blue eyes and instead of black MJOLNIR armor she's wearing dark plate armor along with a blade covered with strange glowing runes.

Jalen lets out a long whistle "What happened to you Tex?"

She smirks. "Long story, anyway Percy has been expecting you."

Me and Jalen enters the hold which is filled with ambassador from various races. Around the room are ogres and trolls in heavy plate armor who glance suspiciously at us. Percy sits atop his throne and on his right is a two-headed ogre in robes instead of armor.

While on his left is a young woman in white and gold armor and a troll dressed similar to the other guards but is larger and more muscular.

Percy gives us an uncharacteristic look of seriousness. "You know it's customary for all visitors to bow before the warchief."

I was about to open my mouth to protest when Percy gets up and gives me a thoothy grin. "Of course your an execption." He embraces me until I squirm in protest while a few of the guards chuckle.

Percy lets go. "Six, Jalen these are my lieutenants." He points at the troll and ogre. "Res'jin of the Spintertree tribe. And this is Lug'tharg of the Gordunni clan. The two of them along their finest warriors serve as my bodyguards."

I glance at the woman in plate armor. "What about her?"

Percy's face momentarily turns red then his grin broadens. "This is commander Lilla Silversmith. She serves as one of my most trusted advisors...and _friend_."

I suppress a smile, it's clear these two are smitten for each other. And that they are much more than friends.

"So anyway Percy what do you need us to do?" Jalen asks.

Suddenly serious, Percy mets his eyes. "There are a group of rebel Tauren called the Grimtotem."

"What are Tauren?" Jalen inquires.

Percy simply points at a bull man talking to one of the guards. "Half-human half-bull like a Minotaur except wiser, more peaceful and friendlier. The Grimtotem however are cruel and merciless."

"Reports indicate that the Grimtotem in Stonetalon mountain are cooperating with our enemies: the Alliance. Spies say that they're working together to take Mulgore from the other Tauren. We can't let that happen."

"Let me guess, we're gonna stop the Grimtotem."

"Yes, we need to take out the head of the negotiations Turok Blackmane along with his people to send our message. The Tauren leader Baine Bloodhoof is already there with some of his people."

Percy points at one of his guards. "Ros'lij take some of your men and help them."

Ros'lij grins and assembles a squad of his people.

* * *

As the Pelican hovered a foot above the surface, Jalen yelled, "Go, go, go!" and I sprang down the ramp. I sidestepped and swept the area. The troll guardsmen thundered down the ramp and onto the ground, right behind me.

The last one down was Ros'lij who was engrossed in his conversation with Jalen. "So ya be drinkin' dis to stay awake in da morning lil'mon." He says holdong up a canteen.

Jalen nods. "It's made almost entirely of coffee, sugar and caffeine ."

Ros looks like he's about to take a drink but one of the trolls silently shrieks. "NO!"

"Why?"

"Ros'lij be havin' a bit of a sugar addiction. He already be ADHD." The troll replies.

The pelican was airborne again. The pilot turned down-spin, fed fuel to her engines, and disappeared into the night. The village is nothing special just a few simple huts akin to those of indians. There are no fortification aside from a low wall which could be easily crossed if someone were to climb the nearby trees.

The Grimtotem are about pay for their carelessness.

The troll troops spread out to either side as Jalen and a three-troll fire team turned to cover the group's six.

"Da Tauren be on da other o da village. Hidden just outside da gate." Ros'lij reports looking through his binoculars.

I climb up a tree and whisper through the COMs. "I'll use my sniper to cause some chaos. Once they realize whats happening open fire."

I raise the rifle, and use the scope's 2X and night optics setting to locate the guards most likely notice our attack. One siting on the gates tower drinking and the other leaning on her sword hilt by the trees looking in the direction I'm in.

I switch to the 10X setting, practiced the move from one target to the next, and tried it yet again.

I aim my gun to the one with the sword and fire.

The bullet pierces her eye, popping it. The Tauren falls and lets out a dying gurgle then says nothing more.

Several guards both human and Tauren cry out in alarm and draw their weapons. I switch targets to the Tauren in the tower who's still drinking, then squeeze the trigger.

The shoot blows of most of the bulls neck and sends tumbling down the tower with a loud _thud_.

The guards now thoroughly aware of our presence fire crossbows and guns. Two humans fire at the general direction I'm in and actually manage to hit a troll.

I draw _Stormbreaker _and leap down the tree. I catch the first one off guard and run _Stormbreaker _through him. The second human drops his crossbow and tries to unsheathe his sword but before he does I headbutt him.

A Grimtotem points his gun at me. "Drop your weapon!" He demands as another human guard joins him.

Ros'lij lands on top of the Tauren and shoots him in the chest before he gets up. The other trolls land around the camp and scramble toward their enemies and cutting them down without mercy.

Jalen lands beside me and sraws his sword. He skillfully sweeps his sword at the humans legs throwing him off his balance. He brings his sword down onto the mans neck. Jalen's hands glow a milky white then he grabs a human soldiers who then falls on her face snoring.

"Blow the gates!" I order Ros'lij. He grins and unslings his rocket launcher. He fires at the gate blowing it up and sending splinters everywhere.

The Taurem rush forward and join the fight. The sight looks so familiar yet so new. Me and Jalen stand back-to-back fighting our way to the middle of the battle.

A massive black furred Tauren emerges from the largest hut. He locks eyes with me and raises his mace.

I dive under his wild strike and graze his side. He growls, lowering his head and charges. The Tauren knocks medown and drains my shields.

Jalen throws me a shield. The Tauren charges again but this time I smack him in the face with my shield. I must have hit him harder than I thought because he spins around then falls on his butt.

I turn around and see the Tauren and trolls have driven the Grimtotem and humans back. A large fit then swats at my helmet throwing me back and falling head first inti the ground.

The Tauren raises his mace and brings them down but I raise my shield to block it. I then kick his hammer out of his hands. The Grimtotem roars then wrenching the shield away from me.

In an incredible feat of strength he lifts me up with one hands and siezes a sword in the other.

Before he stabs my unprotected neck a large set of hands pries him off me, dropping me again. He growls and picks up his hammer.

I see my savior is a young brown furred Tauren carrying a glowing hammer that looks to small in his hand. The two Tauren duel each other mace-to-mace against each other, although the Grimtotem is gaining the upper hand.

I reach for my pack and grab a stick-like object. I hurl the spike grenade at his shoulder blade. The explosive detonates, blowing the Taurens arm off and covering his body in spikes.

"You're too late to stop our attack Baine Bloodhoof." The Grintotem growls. "Our new allies have already begun their offensive."

Baine looms over him with his hammer ready. "You are mistaken, Turok." He then brings his weapon down, crushing the Taurens skull. At this point the remaining Grimtotem forces have been wiped out.

"Thanks for the help." He says.

A raven lands on the ruins of the village and turns into a Tauren. Baine helps the Tauren to his feet.

"Whats wrong Longwalker?" Baine asks.

The Tauren looks up with his battered face. "Camp Taurajo has been razed."

**Authors note: Yes that _song is let it go_ from Frozen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Persephone's POV**

We all rush to Camp Taurajo or at leasts what's left of it. Most of the buildings have been burned down and the few buildings still intact are severely damaged.

The trolls drive out any looters while the Tauren gather the bodies of the dead for proper burial.

I approach Baine who's talking to the Tauren who delivered the news. "So tell me again, what happened?" Baine says calmly.

The Longwalker takes a deep breath. "Yesterday afternoon the Alliance troops from Northwatch attacked, but they were aided by Wildhammer mercenaries and green armored humans called marines."

I pay closer attention as his report becomes more grim. "The Alliance General, General John Hawthorne ordered his men leave their formations open so civilians may pass, but the Wildhammers and marines refused to listen and fired at the civilians."

"Me and the other soldiers stayed and fought. We killed a good number of them before we ourselves were cut down. I was injured, I sat in one of the houses and tried to nurse my wounds. The leader of the marines, a young colonel walked up to me and said. 'You worthless stupid bull, I should just kill you now. But I have a message for you to deliver. Tell your warchief that if he does not surrender the full UNSC army will bear down on your Horde."

A chill runs down my spine. "Can you describe this Colonel?"

The Longwalker nods. "She had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes."

"Annabeth" I mutter, practically shuddering with fear.

"Whats wrong?" Baine inquires.

I grab Jalen. "We need to head back to Orgrimmar, now!"

"Whats going on?" Baine demands.

I explain everything a quickly as I can. Once I'm finished Baine nods. "Percy will need to hear this." He admits. "But I'm sure he'll handle it well."

* * *

Percy did not take it well.

"She dares even think about doing something like this!" Percy snarls. "DAMN YOU ANNABETH!"

Percy whirls around a points at an orc. "Contact Karga and have him to rally the Rageroar clan. Tell him that I will lead the Warsong clan to aid him, together we will burn Nortchwatch hold to the ground."

The grunt grins and rushes off. But two human grunts then enter with a cloaked figure wearing rogues clothing. "This woman insisted on seeing you warchief." One grunt reports.

She removes her hood revealing her blonde hair and grey eyes. In an instant Percy rams into her with Riptide pointed at her throat.

"You better have a damn good reason to be here." Percy sneers, his eyes filled with murderous rage.

"I had to do what had to be done." Annabeth replies calmly.

Percy presses the sword closer. "I knew the UNSC was low but murdering civilians, children even is something completely new. Then again they did start the Spartan program."

I resist the urge to scream out with happiness. I never really liked Annabeth but her betraying Percy and massacring a village filled with innocents was the final straw.

"Percy king Varian demanded that I take action against you." She protests. "They would have killed the Tauren druid had I not thought of an excuse for him to leave."

To my horror Percy's expression softens. "Why did you come here then?"

"I've come to warn you about the Alliances plan." She admits.

Percy nods. "I'm listening."

"The Northwatch Expeditionary Unit are just scouts. Northwatch Hold and Fort Triumph is just a vanguard for what is to come. The Alliance is mobilising an army on Theramore and with the Infinity up there you won't stand a chance."

"Don't underestimate the Hordes army." Lilla growls glaring at her.

"Lilla, Annabeth has come here in good faith to warn us of an impending threat." Percy scolds her. "I'll contact our fleet in New Sparta to join us."

Percy turns to Annabeth who has a small smirk on her face. "Thank you," He says then embracing her. Lilla glares at the two of them as if judging who she want kill more. "I'll dispatch one of my personal guards to protect you."

She then exits the hold leaving the rest of us dumbstruck at Percy. Res'jin was the first to speak up. "How could ya be trustin' her mon?"

"Yes," Lug'tharg agrees. "What about the stuff you told me about her. Like Sargeras went insane because he heard Annabeth's voice."

"Or how Illidan blinded himself so he doesn't have to look at her." A human grunt says.

"And when Deathwing saw Annabeth, his body melted." A blood elf adds.

Percy grins wickedly. "Of course I don't trust her. While I was hugging her I snatched this." He says producing a communication device."

I couldn't help but smile as well. Lilla still glaring at Percy says. "So you weren't tryi-"

"Do you really think I would betray you?" he asks calmly, but he looks genuinely hurt at the thought.

She looks extremely relieved and throws her arms around Percy. Percy's anger dies down and continues speaking. "If the stories about Jaina Proudmoore are true then an attack from Theramore would be highly unlikely. Unfortunately Northwatch Hold is still a major threat and has to be taken care of."

Eitrigg speaks up. "I object to all this suspicion. The Alliance attacked Taurajo, true, but, General Hawthorne himself ordered the civilians not to be harmed."

"Eitrigg they already assaulted a town literally in Mulgores doorstep. What if someone in charge decides that it's about time they continue their push. They worked with the Grimtotem knowing they are our enemies. This is something that cannot be ignored." Percy says.

"Ya be tellin' Annabeth dat ya be dispatchin' a guard ta protect her. Dat better be not be one of my men." Res'jin hisses.

Percy grabs a Dark troll. "Protect her until you obtain proof of her true allegiances. Then you know what to do." His tone leaves no doubt as to his meaning.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Have you succeeded?" The Iris message of king Varian asks.

I grin triumphantly. "That idiot doesn't suspect a thing. As far as he knows I'm a soldier who's saw the corruptions in her faction and is now helping the good guys." I laugh. "A little too cliche for my taste. He's even sending one of his guards to protect me."

Varian seems pleased at the report but his expression is still unsure. "Be careful, if Percy was able to dethrone Garrosh Hellscream he must be quite cunning or just very lucky."

"Don't worry," I assure Varian. "I tricked him into thinking that we'll be attacking from Theramore and Northwatch so he'll probably focus his troops there."

Varian grins. "I'll send troops there to make it look convincing. While the rest of the fleet will sail to Darkshore in three weeks."

"Excuse me." A shrill voice says knocking on the door.

I swipe the Iris message away then open the door. "Yes" I say to the Dark troll standing at the door.

"Percy be sendin' me to protect ya mon." He says grinning around his tusks.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I order Hocus our pilot to land the Pelican in the Rageroar incampment.

"Good hunting warchief." She says.

I give her a quick salute before disembarking with the rest of the Warsong warriors. Seven other modifed Pelicans land each depositing twenty five orcs, trolls and humans. While four drop scorpion tanks.

Over the last few weeks we integrated my human soldiers into the Horde army. It's getting quite common to see human grunts or humans practicing the Hordes magic.

Karga salutes. "Warchief it is an honor to fight beside you today." He says. Even though the worgen scalp he's wearing covers his face I can tell he's grinning.

"Prepare your troops Karga and together we will crush Northwatch." I order him.

Karga raises his axe and organizes his troops. I apprach a group of human and orc shaman standing by a cliffside, overlooking the Hold.

"John see if you can do some damage to the wall." I say to the former Spartan-II. He nods and begins summoning the elements. Being a former son of Zues his specialty has always been lightning.

A bolt of it strikes the wall and causes it to crack. The other shaman join in and send waves crashing into the fort or hurl boulders at the walls. John fires another bot into a tower filled with cannons. The two cannoneers leap out as the tower blows up behind them.

I watched them ruthlessly hammering at the walls. Even as I watched, one of them crumbled, and a wave of Alliance soldiers rushed in to protect the fortress.

I signal the scorpion tanks to take aim and fire. The shells easily smash through theranks and throw the soldiers like rag dolls. I hop on top of the lead scorpions tread pod as it rolls forward pushing the Alliance soldiers deeper into the hold.

Karga roars behind me and signals his clan forward. Into the large flat area just behind the wall which we just leveled. The Alliance soldiers attack again but this time the area is to small to use the scorpion tanks without the risk of friendly fire.

I dismount and draw Riptide out of my pack. I offer a quick prayer to the Light and Riptide glows brighter as does my armor. I thrust Riptide forward at the nearest enemy, cutting through his armor like paper.

I easily slash my way to the middle of the area where my warriors are fighting there way through the Alliance ranks.

Karga throws his axe at a nearby soldier before he raises his shield. He removes his axe from the bloodied corpse then spits on the dead human. In the corner of my eye a dwarf charges towards me with his axe raised.

Res'jin leaps forward a d plunges his spear into the dwarfs gut. Twisting it as the dwarf crumples to the ground.

My warriors easily beat back the disorganized Alliance forces. The shaman then begin summoning the elements again to cause some chaos. In mere minutes almost all Alliance soldiers are dead or dying.

The Warsong clan begins singing an old marching song as they move forward.

"STORM!  
Black clouds fill the sky  
EARTH!  
I hear my battle cry  
FIRE!  
Thunder we'll bring forth...  
DEATH!  
From the power of the Horde..."

The elements harass the Northwatch troops as our scorpion tanks take aim. Suddenly several Northwatch soldiers emerge from a tower and fire rocket launchers at our tank. The scorpions armor manages to take most of the damage but one tank is soon destroyed while another's treads are badly damaged.

I notice I'm falling behind from the rest of the Warsong clan. I channel the Light and fire a golden beam the tears through a young human soldier before running up to the fort with the rest of my clan mates.

Karga leads the charge with Res'jin when four warriors suddenly drop dead. I notice several arrows sticking out of their backs. Silver arrows!

"THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS!" I cry out trying to warn my troops.

Res'jins trolls and my Warsong understand and raise whatever they have that could protect them from arrows. The Rageroars however continue to advance without proper protection.

We eventually reach the upper area where all the buildings are. Karga lets out a savage and animalistic roar. "Take one good look Alliance soldiers. Because today Northwacth hold will burn!"

He charges towards the camps while I stay back with Res'jin. "Have the trolls deal with the hunters."

Several of Res'jins trolls and some of the Rageroar jungle trolls break off from the attack and engage the hunters of Artemis hiding in the towers.

"Hunters redirect your fire at the troops on the towers." I shout.

I was about to move to help the trolls when someone rams into me. I quickly climb to my feet and see Jason standing there.

I draw Riptide and point it at him. He smirks and raises his Gladius. I open my mouth and let out an ear piercing shriek so powerful that even Grom Hellscream would be impressed. The shriek unsettles Jason for a second, giving me the opportunity I was waiting for. His sword dipped as I swing Riptide at him. He barely managed to dodge the attack and draws his sword again.

I raise my fist and gives him a good punch in the face. Jason swing his sword at me, aiming at my gut. The weapon clang uselessly against my armor. Our swords meet head on hacking and slashing.

Riptide grows brighter with each attack as I become more determined to win. I feel blood rising, to win and to kill. I force it down remembering the lessons the orcs and Lilla thought me about never letting overcome you in battle.

Several warriors from both sides gather around us to watch are duel.

I finally disarm Jason of his sword and point Riptide around at him. "Enough of this." Jason growls.

He sends a blast of lightning at me, sending me back several feet. My warriors roar in outrage at this dishonorable attack. Several surge forward and attack the Alliance. Jason begins summoning lightning again. I pray to the Light and it creates a shield made of pure Light in front of me. The thunderclap is absorbed by the Light but it also shatters it.

He snatches up his sword and approaches me. But before he stabs me Jason's thrown back by a sudden wind.

I see John summoning the wind and floating towards us. He draws his hammer and shield and sneers at Jason. "I see you still haven't learned honor Jason."

Jason simply rolls his eyes. "You don't scare me chief."

The shaman throws off his robes, revealing a polished set of grey plate-mail. Jason shrugs. "An impressive trick chief but it doesn't change anything."

John glances back at me. "Percy go! I'll deal with Jason. Just watch for Thalia."

Thalia fall from one of the smaller towers behind me. While Res'jin rushes after him with a spear in hand.

Instead I dash after Karga to help him. I find him dueling with a hunter of Artemis on the steps of the main tower. The hunter throws her bow aside opting for her hunting knives. The small blades don't even scratch Karga's armor. He laughs and buries his axe deep into the hunters chest.

Karga jerks his thumb up the tower. "In the top of this building is the admiral who commands the Alliance forces here. If we kill him now it will give us the upper hand against the Alliance."

I grin raising Riptide. "Lets do this."

But before me or Karga enter the tower a large cat knocks the Rageroar chieftain of his feet. The druid glowers at him. "You have something that belongs to me."

Karga struggles to reach for his axe as the druid pins Karga's hands. I rush to help my fellow chieftain.

"Go deal with the admiral. I'll take care of the druid." Karga roars kicking the druid aside. I nod not really wanting to leave him at the mercy of this druid but I do what he says. I make my way to the top where the admiral is waiting for me with his sword drawn.

"Warchief Percy I presume." The admiral says leveling his sword.

"That is correct admiral Aubrey."

He gives me a smug grin. "I see my reputation proceeds me."

I point Riptide at him which glows brighter with my desire for revenge. Without wasting another second for words I charge at him with Riptide raised. The admiral probably didn't expect me to move so quickly because he stumbles back to dodge.

I swing again and Aubrey brings up his sword to parry. Our two weapons clang as I give him a swift kick in the stomach.

Aubrey crumples to his knees as I risk a glance over the edge of the tower. I see Karga barely holding the druid back. The druid now on bear form barrels towards Karga like a living tank.

Karga swing his axe wildly forcing the druid back. The druid soon finds an opening and the two of them tumble down the stone steps.

I look around trying to find my other friends. I see Res'jin and Thalia locked in a spear to spear fight. The two of them appear to be equally matched but it's only a matter of time before one of them scores a lucky blow.

On the ground below Jason decided to fight John alone. Right now I think he's regretting that choice. He probably expected to fight John as a Spartan but not as a shaman. John has unleashed the full power of the elements upon Jason who's barely managing to avoid his attacks.

My mind is quickly brought back into the battle as Aubrey tries to attack me from behind. I whirl around swinging Riptide, nearly severing his head.

I hear Karga's pain filled cry bellow. I glance down and see Karga pinned down by the druid. The druid swing his paw, knocking Karga's helm of his face. Karga roars in defiance but the druid swipes his paw at the Rageroars throat, killing him. The druid rushes upstairs and growls at me.

Aubrey and the worgen druid both glare at me venomously.

"You can't win." Aubrey growls pointing a group of hunters aiming their bows at me. I kick Aubrey in the stomach then leap of the edge into the water.

I quickly regret the choice. Ever since my encounter with Poseidon I've been teriffied of entering the water.

I remember a trick Lilla thought me. I concentrate on flying and pray to the Light. My fall stops a few inches from the water. I glance over my shoulder and see a pair of golden angel wings.

I then hover to the ground where my clan is fighting. I pull out the horn in my pack and blow a mighty blast from it.

"Retreat!" I roar. "Fall back to the Rageroar base camp."

The Warsong and Rageroars while reluctant to retreat rush through the ruined walls if Northwatch. The scorpion tanks lay down cover fire as the rest of the troops fall back. A pair if dwarves armed with rocket launchers and fire at the lead tanks treads.

This leaves the tank immobilized and I notice oil spilling out. I hurl a new experimental EMP grenade at the dwarves then rush to the tank to look for survivors.

The gunner is clearly dead when I open the hatch I see the blood elf drivers body slumped back, but still breathing. I pry her out of the damaged cockpit as the dwarves arm a firebomb.

John shoves Jason back with shield then summons the winds to push me forward as the tank explodes behind me.

I notice Res'jin is still fighting Thalia above. While he's holding his own in a few seconds he'll be overrun.

He fealessly leaps off as a shaman uses the water like a hand to catch him.

Before Res'jin leaves he looks a Thalia and gives her an ancient and arcane gesture...using his middle finger.

* * *

Barely half an hour later a troll witch doctor gives me a frull casuality report. Half the Rageroar clan along with eigtheen Warsong orcs and nearly a dozen Splintertrees.

I decide to help with the healing. I find the most wounded soldier: the blood elf tank driver I rescued.

She's laying on a cot, her armor covered with blood and her breathing shallow. I cup my hands around a rather deep gash on her forehead and pray.

Her breathing slowly becomes normal as she stirs. Her eyes widen as she sees me. She attempts to sit up but I stop her. "Don't move." I instruct her. "Whats your name soldier?"

"Ariala Dawnblade, warchief." She replies.

"Well Ariala Dawnblade I may have healed you but that doesn't mean your ready to get back into the fight. Get some rest soldier." I say warmly.

I waste no time healing the other soldiers with bad injuries. A human with a cut on his neck, a trolls who has two broken legs, an orc whos arms are bent in an unatural fashion.

I then realize that the other soldiers are staring at me. Probably surprised on how their warchief was so powerful in battle yet so gentle when healing the injured.

"If ya be done playin' nurse da troops need inspiration." Res'jin says.

I stand up and raise Riptide. "Warriors, hear me!" I shout."

All heads turn to me as I speak. "We have lost many great warriors today true. But do not despair their deaths have not been in vain. Because of their sacrifice we have severely hindered the Alliances abilities to threaten our hold on the southern Barrens."

The soldiers let out a powerful cry.

"Today let us honor those who have fallen. Tomorrow however we shall continue the fight." I roar. "I will return to Orgrimmar and prepare the rest of the army for war! Those who wish to accompany me may join me."

The Warsong and most of the trolls follow me. But John and all of the Rageroars stay behind.

I look at those who chose to remain and grin. "Then you will act as the Hordes border guards. If the Alliance dares threaten us again, KILL THEM!"

The Horde soldiers surround me and raise their weapon unleashing a terrifying battle cry. I board a Pelican followed by Res'jin. "What do we do now mon?"

"The Alliance wants to send their troops to spy on me. Then it's only fair we reply similarly." I grin.

* * *

I gently knock on the aprtment door of some old friends. Instead of seeing a half blood a Felguard wearing a flowery apron and a chefs hat answers the door.

I laugh at his apperance. The demon growls pointing a large knife that looks like in can cut a lot more than vegetables.

"What did I say about threatening our guests!" A feminine voice cries from the inside. The Felguard squeaks with fear and lets me in.

A woman sitting on a reclimer turns and grins at me. "Warchief"

I nod. "Sam, I see you have no problem keeping your demons in line." I say looking at a succubus braiding her hair and a pair of imps giving her a foot rub.

The warlock/rogue shrugs. "What can I say, they love me too much to hurt me." Her eyes narrow at the demons. "Right guys."

The two imps nod vigorously while the succubus giggles. "Best master ever."

I laugh embracing the former daughter of Hermes. "It's good to see you again Sam."

She sobers up. "Something tells me your not here just to catch up."

"No," I admit. "I'm here because I got a job for you and Sonny." I smirk "Unless of course the Co-chieftains of the Laughing Skull clan are afraid."

"Of course not." She snaps. "Me and Sonny aren't afraid of anything, neither are the Laughing Skull. Thanks for the new Fel orcs by the way."

Ever since I became warchief I've granted the Fel orcs amnesty and a considerable force has joined our ranks.

"Where is Sonny anyway?" I ask.

"Probably tricking some poor orc into doing his chores. Sonny we have a guest." Sam shouts shooing away the imps.

Sonny heads out of his room. "Warchief I didn't realize you were coming." He grins at me. "I would've tidied up all our stuff."

"You mean the stuff you stole." I counter pointing at a plasma screen TV and the recliner.

Sonny gasps with mock surprise. "Stole, we just borrowed this stuff."

"So you plan to give it back then."

"Of course we're gonna give it back." Sam assures me picking up her socks and sneakers and puts them on. "You know when we get bored with it. So whats this job you want us to do."

"The Alliance has joined forces with the UNSC. So now they sent Annabeth to spy on me." I explain as they both growl at the mention of Annabeths name. "So I want the two of you to infiltrate Stormwind and spy on the Alliance leaders."

Sonny looks surprised at me. "You want us to sneak into on of the largest and well-protected cities in Azeroth and spy on the king." The Shadow priest/rogue says.

I nod.

"We're in!" The two of them shout.

**Authors note: Yes Percy is now the chieftain of the Warsong clan. And now it looks like both sides are preparing for war. If anyone is curious on how the Fel orcs rejoined the war I'm planning to write a fanfiction about it. **

**Please review**


End file.
